The Search
by Sarahtherogue
Summary: Rogue has become a permanent fixture in the mansion. But what do the other students think about it. A Romy. Chapter 10 is up.
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men in anyway, shape or form. The belong to Marvel entirely. I simply write for my own pleasure. Please do not sue me.

A/N- This chapter.

X

X

Main characters - Rogue, Remy.

Other Characters - Orroro, Logan, Scott, Jean, Beast, Kitty, Bobby, Kurt, Professor Xavier.

Story Details- Slightly AU, I'm changing origins a bit. So it won't be the typical Marie, Irene, Mystique beginnings. Although that doesn't mean I'm completely ditching them. There just going to be twisted is all. If you were in doubt, this is obviously a Romy. To avoid confusion in the future, Rogue can control her powers of absorption, and can also recall other mutants powers. If she uses them too much it weakens her. She can lose control, but only if she's stressed or extremely scared. So basically if she's happy her powers are fine. I did this so her and Remy could have a more interesting relationship in my story as they discover her past.

Editing note- At the moment I'm using word pad, so please excuse the lack of spell check. I'm going to harass my brother to put it on this PC when he gets home. I got a lot of the French and Cajun terms of websites, so I'm hoping there correct. If there not please tell me, as I never learnt French. Also accent wise let me know what you think, I'm trying to keep it true to the characters, while not using the same catchphrases a bazillion times.

X

xXx

XxXxXx

xXx

X

The girl stumbled through the darkness. She tried to run, but her legs were just too tired to move any faster.

Branches caught on her clothes, adding more rips and cuts to her battered body. She felt like she'd been out here for an eternity.

Where ever here was. She'd ran away, from them. She wasn't completely sure how she'd escaped, her mind felt like it was shrouded in fog.

It was as if the harder she tried to remember, the more her brain made her forget.

She continued through the wilderness, she felt a chill go threw her as a breeze blew through her auburn and white streaked hair.

It was cold, and dark and she was alone. It made her sad, yet she couldn't remember why. As she ventured on, the trees began to thin and a few street lights came into view.

She walked onto the deserted road and looked around, why didn't see remember where she was. Where was she supposed to go now.

Her head had began to ache as she grew more distressed. she put her hand to her head rubbing her temples, hoping to ease the tension.

She looked up as she heard the roar of a motorbike as it headed straight for her.

X

xXx

XxXxXx

xXx

X

'What de hell? muttered Remy as he pulled his bike to a stop, to look at the girl in front of him standing in the middle of the road.

She had been rubbing her forehead, and had stopped to look up at him. What sort of girl stands in the middle of the road at this time of night.

It's then that he notices her clothes, or lack of. She's wearing blue hospital scrub pants and a white t shirt, or it was once white but was now covered in dirt and smears of blood.

She continues to stare at him, her green eyes burning into his red on black eyes. She wasn't afraid, unlike most people, who would have run at seeing his eyes for the first time.

As she stood there blood began to seep from her nose. Remy dismounted his bike at the sight ,'Hey chere, you be okay?' he asked, his voiced filled with concern.

Who did this to her, he wondered.

She paused for a moment, as though she was trying to remember how to speak, ' Ah, I, ah dn't know' she said as her voiced cracked, she had begun to sway on the spot, her knees buckled.

Remy rushed forward to catch her, his left arm darting behind her back as she fell, while his right gathered her up under her knees.

He lifted her up and glanced down at her head resting against his chest, she had fainted.

'De boys at home gonna be teas'n me for a week over dis one' he sighed as he walked back to his bike.

His average night had just got exciting.

X

xXx

XxXxXx

xXx

X

'My goddess' said Orroro, her voice riddled with shock as she looked at the battered girl in Remy's arms.

She had opened the door to find more than she had expected.

'What happened to her?' asked Orroro, as she closed the door behind Remy, the were already making their way towards the medical bay.

'Dunno, found de fille in the street, t'ink I made her go weak at the knees' said Remy with a chuckle trying to lighten the tense atmosphere developing around him and the strange girl.

'You do have that effect on a lot of girls, don't you Remy' she said with a chuckle as she remembered Remy's arrival at the mansion a year ago. Half the girls had swooned at the sight of him.

X

X

Logan had heard gumbo's return and had walked down stairs, his nose prickled at the smell of blood.

It's metallic tinge lingered in the air.

He looked around the entrance hall to see Remy and Orroro rushing down the corridor in the direction of the medical bay.

It was then that he noticed the limp body in Remy's arms.

'What happened Gumbo, whose that?' he asked as Remy layed the girl gently down on the nearest bed.

The girl groaned slightly from pain, as her legs contracted out to lie flat on the bed.

The trio looked at her. She had long auburn hair with two white streaks framing her face, a leaf or two had managed to get caught in her disheveled hair.

He hair was placid, but dirtied and bruised. Especially the one forming along her jawline, as though someone had punched her with extreme force.

She had cuts along her arms and legs, having cut through the fabric.

Someone had done a number on this girl thought Logan and he noted several fresh and old bruises on her arms.

X

X

Beast finally arrived, pulling a shirt of his head and large chest.

'Oh my, this is not good' . He said as he pulled his glasses from his pants pocket and placed them on the bridge on his nose.

He pulled some rubber gloves from the box on the instrument table and snapped them on.

The others watched silently as Beast checked her breathing and pulse.

'She's very weak', he said with concern.

'Will she... 'interrupted Remy.

'Yes, I think she will be okay, but she isn't going to be easy for her' he said as he examined her injuries.

'She has quite a nasty bruise on her jaw' he continued to examine her tilting her head to the side gently as he peered at the bruise, he then picked up her left arm and examined her wrist which was slightly swollen,

'A sprained wrist, many cuts and abrasions, some of these even seem old' he said as he lifted her shirt to look at her abdomen.

She had fresh sutures on her right and left side. Identical size and length.

'Were ever this girl came from, I don't think she was a guest, judging by these wounds. A doctor did this', Beast said with disgust that someone training to save lives could have done this on a human being.

X

X

As Beast continued the examination he found more sutured wounds, one on the back of her neck, just below the hair line and one behind her left ear.

'Do you mean sum homme been cutting her open and sew'n her back up?' asked Remy as he drew his attention away from the girl to look at Beast.

'I do believe so, possibly for experimentation'. said Beast as he took of his glasses to rub the dirt of the lenses with his t shirt. A habit he had when he was worried.

'This isn't the first time you heard about something like this is it?' said Logan from behind Remy.

He had been staring at the girl, she looked like someone. Someone he knew, a long time ago. A time when he'd been grafted with his adamantium skeleton.

'Indeed it is not, we know about the weapon x program with you Logan, but there have been rumours about experiments on mutant children.Someone has been taking children, mostly those who have no family of their own. And taking them to conduct their research on. I'm not sure what their motives are, but I suspect there trying to create a weapon against mutants or trying to manipulate the mutant genome. Make a more powerful mutant. At this stage it has all been speculation between the professor and I.

But know, this girl. She could help us to find the answer', Beast said glancing down at his new patient.

'I think this is a discussion better set for a new day gentlemen', said Orroro as she looked at the clock on the wall. It was late, she turned and left the room silently.

Logan following her after taking one last glance at the girl, it was those white bangs that framed her pale face.

They just looked so familiar. He shook the thought from his head as he left the room. He'd think about it tomorrow.

X

X

Remy still stood next to the bed, his hand had wandered during Beast's talking to grasp the girls hand gently, it was slightly warm.

He rubbed his fingers against her palm, feeling the callouses on her hand, surrounded by her soft creamy skin.

Remy was lost in his thoughts as he looked down at the girl.

'I thought you might need this' said Beast as he pulled a chair over next to the bed for Remy.

'Merci' said Remy as he sat down, his hand still holding hers. It was going to be a long night, and he wasn't going anywhere.

X

xXx

XxXxXx

xXx

X

Her eyelids fluttered as she woke. She found she was looking up at a pristine white ceiling, it smelled clean. Like bleach, like a hospital. She didn't like hospitals.

Her heart began to race as she sat up in the bed. She looked down at her clothes, she was wearing a fresh set of pale green hospital scrubs.

A snore interrupted her thoughts, to her right, it was the man from yesterday, the one with the motorbike. He sat slouched in an uncomfortable chair, his arms folded across his chest, with his head resting back against the top of the chair, his mouth wide as he breathed, a little drool fell down the side of his stubble covered face. She smirked with amusement as she slipped out of the bed.

The medical bay was deserted apart from the two of them. She took note of her surroundings and she rushed to the door and out of the sterile environment.

As she looked at the corridor, she realized something. Hospitals don't have furniture this nice.

The walls were covered in veneered wood moldings. Plush Grey carpet continued endlessly. There were little tables and the occasional chair against the walls, above them beautiful classic paintings hung.

Even a few photographs, she noted and she wandered through the mansion. For that was how it felt. This place was massive. Like a never ending maze or corridors.

The nearest photo showed a group of people, ranging from children to adults. Some looked ridiculous, wearing blue and yellow uniforms. I wonder whose bright idea those had been she thought.

She continued on down the corridor and down the staircase. It was oddly quiet. If that picturedhad been of the houses occupants, then where were they she wondered.

The walls had changed from the beautiful dark wood, to stark steel. Huge double steel doors stood before her, hopefully this leads outside she thought as she pressed the green button and the doors opened.

X

X

'Oh mah' she said as she looked at the sight that greeted her as she walked through the doors.

She was in the snow, in crushed under her feet she took a few steps forward. Pine trees surrounded her, there branches swaying lightly with the wind. snow flakes fell landing in her hair.

She caught a few on her open palm. She had never seen real snow before, not once in her 20 years.

She was awoken from her wonder as she heard people, fighting, talking. A man with black blue hair and a mutton chop beard jumped from out of the bushes.

He looked like a wild man, with rippling muscles evident under his plaid shirt. Her heart had begun to pound heavily in her chest.

'How'd you get in here kid, you okay?' he asked reaching out to touch her right shoulder with his left hand.

She snapped, her powers buzzing at the skin contact.

She felt a rush of emotion, vague memories. Her head felt like it was going to explode, her knuckles burned.

'Whats the deal, Logan?' said Cyclops as he emerged from were Logan had appeared.

He spotted the girl. She was staring down at her knuckles, it was then that she screamed in pain as three bone claws erupted from her knuckles, blood oozing out as her skin ripped apart.

The girl fell to the floor on her knees staring at her hands howling in pain.

X

X

'End simulation 3275' yelled Cyclops. The world around them disappeared, and reverted back to that of steel. Behind Logan and Cyclops, stood Kitty, Bobby, Kurt, Orroro and Jean.

'Like oh my god' shrieked Kitty as she saw the girl, her hands were shaking as she tried to calm her breathing. It was then that the claws withdrew back into her hands.

The cuts were healing over.

'What did they do to you?' said Logan as he once again attempted to approach the girl. He recognized the claws like his own.

She scrambled back at his approach, grabbing her shoe off her feet. She clutched in it her right hand squeezing hard, she held it out like a weapon, and it began to glow a bright fuscia color.

She wasn't sure why she'd done it, it was almost like a instinct. Some part of her mind knew how to do it and had reacted instantaneously.

Logan hunched down, his arms resting on his bent legs and he looked at her.

'You don't need to do that kid'. he said as he reached with his left hand out to take the shoe from her.

She reluctantly released the charge and the shoe returned to its normal white color before she gave it to his outreached hand.

'My names Logan' he said as he put out his right hand to help here to her feet, being mindfully not to take her left wrist which was bound in gauze.

'Ah'm Rogue' she said. Logan handed her back her shoe and she slipped it back on her to her bare foot.

'How did you do that, it was way cool' said Bobby as interrupted the silence that hung in the air. The people next to him stood equally surprised.

'I ah, don't know. I think mah power was supposed to be to absorb others powers. But they ah did sumthin' to me. The Doctors, they, made me recall people ah'd touched. If ah concentrate, its like part of them is awakened and their powers come to meh. Ah'd only just discovered mah power when th'y took meh.' looked down as she continued, her face saddened as she remembered ' ah kissed Cody a boy ah liked and he end'd up in a coma, the men came a few days later. They took meh and Irene, but Ah haven't seen her since'. said Rogue, she was still coming to terms with what had happened to her.

X

X

She was going to continue, but was interrupted when Remy ran into the Danger room. Dried drool on the side of his unshaven face, his clothes crumpled from his uncomfortable sleep.

'You had me worried chere' he said as he exhaled, trying to catch his breathe. He'd been searching all over the mansion when he had awoken to find her gone from the med bay.

'Mah name ain't chere, its Rogue' she said, as her fiery attitude returned to her.

'I know but you be dear to Remy' he replied as his eyes flashed at her green ones.

The other x-men stood, watching the two southerners banter with amusement.

'At least im not guache' she said in response to his appearance in the Danger room.

'You speak a little French, eh chere, I like dat in my filles' he said, laying down his trademark charm.

'I ain't you chere and I sure ain't your girl, cajun' she retorted as she noted his distinctive accent, a smile played on her lips.

'You been down to the Big easy then, my southern belle?' he asked, duly noting her Mississippi drawl.

'Ain't dat far down the river, you know' she smirked. The two southerners were interrupted by the others.

'We should probably take you to the professor' said Cyclops. Always the voice of reason and the boring.

She looked over at him, to see his weird visor, she'd been so wrapped in her attention to Remy that she hadn't taken any notice of the others.

There was a small brown haired girl, who looked like she embodied the word ' cute'.

Next to her was a boy with blue skin, black hair, yellow eyes and a tail. He was fidgeting with his hands, twiddling his cloved fingers together.

Next to him was a blue eyed blonde haired boy, the one who spoken before. A white haired woman and next to her a red head.

X

X

Remy noticed her observations of his team mates.

Having sense of mind to make the introductions. 'I be Remy LeBeau or Gambit, dat is Logan or Wolverine, then we have Kitty Pryde or Shadowcat, then day blue boy be Kurt or Nightcrawler, then we have da belle Orroro or Storm and Jean Grey. Oh and deh homme with de funky shades be Scott or Cyclops, but you can call 'em anal retentive', Remy said with a laugh.

Next to him Logan let out a laugh. Rogue could see that Scott was far from impressed about Remy's comment about his attitude towards life.

'That's why I'm the leader and your not' ,said Scott, his response was obviously the best he could come up, albeit childish.

He walked out of the danger room trying to retain his composure.

Jean Grey followed him trying to stifle a giggle at the joke taken out at her boyfriends expense.

'Is it always like this' she asked as she turned back to Remy. She was beginning to like this place

'Its like Days of our lives around here, only I be a lot prettier dan EJ Wells' he said with a smirk.

She had to agree with him. It was amazing how quickly she'd begun to feel comfortable. She could get used to this place.

X

xXx

XxXxXx

xXx

X

Please review, as feedback would be awesome. I sort of made this story up last night of the top of my head, and just finished this chapter this morning. I haven't written anymore yet, so any suggestions will be used!

Also, i've never watched Days of our lives, but a little googeling helped. Scott James is hot, but he's got nothing on Remy hehehe. :D

X

SarahtheRogue.


	2. Embrace

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men in anyway, shape or form. The belong to Marvel entirely. I simply write for my own pleasure. Please do not sue me.

A/N- Okay after finishing work, I have a nice slurpee and a big bowl of spaghetti and read to write up a storm.

A/N2- wow its basically after 2am. time literally flew writing this. My first a/n was from 10pm. Thank god I'm not working tomorrow.

X

X

So yeah theres a a bit of an introduction of Kurt/Kitty.

So that's Kurtty or Kitry, I'm not sure what you call it. But yeah this chapter is a little X-men evolution and a little X men 2 with the references. Just trying to bring bits from each universe together to richen my story!

X

xXx

XxXxXx

xXx

X

'So that room was de ...'Rogue asked.

'De Danger room, yeh she be a weird thing' said Remy. 'As far as I know, it be some sort of alien techn'lgy, I sorta stop'd askin' questions after dat'. he continued with a grin.

Rogue continued to observe her surroundings as Remy gave her a tour of the mansion before she met Professor Xavier, who ever that was.

They walked up the stairs she had been wondering down barely an hour earlier. Her attention was drawn back to the photo she'd seen earlier. The one with the terrible uniforms, or costumes in her mind.

'Now ah gotta ask, what is up wit those wacky spandex get ups, you ah all wearin in this photo' she said as she pointed at it, drawing Remy's gaze away from her body and back up to the wall.

'Qoui?,' he said not having been listening, he had been too busy appreciating the view in front of him as he followed behind her. Explaining things when she asked about them.

Remy looked up to see that she was pointing at the picture on the wall, the one with the god awful uniforms in it.

'Oh, yeh there were bad, non. I t'ink they were Scott's idea', he said thinking about their team leader.

'So you guys ah like a team o' mutants?' she asked, sounding a little less than convinced at the idea.

'It sound tres stupid non, but you be surprised, we can get de job done pretty well, especially after we lock Cyc up in de closet on our way out', he said laughing.

Rogue noticed how his red eyes brightened when he laughed. God he was good looking, she thought, he probably was well aware of it too.

'Yah guys really dan't like that Scott guy, or Cyc-what ever his nahm was', she said as she struggled to recall the second name Remy had called him when they had been introduced in the Danger room.

'Cyclops, it be 'is code name, like mine be Gambit. By de way is your name actu'lly Rogue? Or did your par'nts just have a funny scene of hum'r' he said in jest.

X

X

The reaction he got wasn't what he was expecting.

Rogue stiffened, she'd been thinking about her past as they walked. She only knew her name was Rogue, because it was what they'd called her. She remembered running through the trees and meeting Remy. But before that everything was slightly vague, flashes of doctors faces, other mutants in various cells. But nothing beyond that.

'Ah don't know, they called me Rogue'. she said ' The ones who were holding me, its just ah'll vague, lahke mah minds all foggy', she continued feeling frustrated at her inability to remember even the simplest of her questions, her real name.

Rogue placed her head in her hands, trying to mentally rub the desired thoughts to the surface.

'It be okay chere, der ain't no rush, plus dis be easier for me to get to know you', he said as he wrapped his muscular arms around her small frame.

Her hands rested against his chest, but she let them slip down, gingerly moving her injured left wrist around to his lower back. Her head rested peacefully on his right pectoral muscles, as she closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt his hot breath on her head, as he gently kissed the top of her head were her hair was parted.

He smelled so good, like spices and smoke. On anyone else it would have been tacky. But on Remy is was just...fantastic.

It felt like the world around her had stopped as Remy held her. He had started to hum gently. It was a french children's song.

X

X

Promenons-nous dans les bois - Let's stroll in the woods

Pendant que le loup n'y est pas - While the wolf is not here

Si le loup y était - If the wolf was here

Il nous mangerait, - He would eat us

Mais comme il y est pas - But as he's not here

Il nous mangera pas. - He won't eat us.

"Loup, y es-tu ? - "Wolf, are you here?

He never got to finish the tune, as Logan turned the corner to find the pair in each others embrace.

'Cut it out gumbo, the professor wants to meet Rogue', said Logan, one claw was heard emerging slowly from his right hand between the left and middle finger. It was Logan special way of saying let go now, or let me do it for you.

They reluctantly parted, feeling like children caught out stealing cookies from the kitchen counter.

X

xXx

XxXxXx

xXx

X

'Hello Rogue, I am Charles Xavier. I hope Remy has shown you around the mansion throughly', he said with a kind voice.

Rogue looked at the man in front her, he was not what she had been expecting. But then again she had no idea what to expect these days.

'We'd only made it as far as the corridor outside the medical bay', she said reluctantly, not wanting to get Remy in trouble.

'Well I suppose Kitty can show you around a little more, as she'll be your roommate', he said straight forwardly.

'Mah roommate, you mean, you want me to stay?' she asked, a little surprised at such generosity to a stranger such as herself.

'Of course, I suppose Remy hasn't told you then?', he asked her as he wheeled his wheelchair around from behind the desk.

Her blank face said it all.

X

X

'This mansion is a school for the gifted, by which I mean mutants. We teach the normal school curriculum as well as self defense and training, to help our students gain control of their gifts', he said as he rolled around to be sitting in his chair next to her.

'So that Danger room, wit all the fancy projectors, is were you train?' she said as her mind started to wrap around the idea of a mutant school, were they was a team of crime fighting mutants protecting the world. It all still seemed a little like an idea out of a comic book.

'Yes, indeed it is, and you are more than welcome to stay with us. We think you would a great asset to the school and to the team', he said as he indicated towards Beast and Logan off to one side of the room.

He looked back at Rogue.

'Would you like to stay with us, become part of our family?' he asked, not wishing to push.

'Ah would lahke that very much Mr Xavier', she said Rogue as she used her injured hand to brush her white bangs back behind her ear.

'You can call my Professor, If you like, all the others seem to have taken to calling me that.', he said with a smile.

Kitty, could you please show Rogue to her room with you' said Professor Xavier mentally, his hand raised to his temple.

Rogue was a little confused, when the girl Kitty walked through the door all of a sudden.

'Welcome to the institute' he said, she felt the words inside her head. But didn't have time to say anything in response as Kitty took something from the Professors hand, then she had linked her left arm into Rogues right and was ushering through the closed door and into the corridor outside.

'T'at was..' said Rogue unsure of how to explain what had just happened in there. She let her sentence drop off, completely confused.

X

X

'Oh Professor Xavier is a telepath', explained Kitty, as she steered Rogue down the corridor, her ponytail swaying as she walked.

'Don't worry, he did the same thing the first time I met him to, you get used to it. It's just another quirk from living in a mansion full of mutants. You expect the unexpected', Kitty continued as they ascended the staircase around the corner.

'So everyone here is a mutant?' asked Rogue, as she begun to finally take in the idea of were she was staying.

'Well like duh, silly' said Kitty with a perky giggle.

'I don't think many normal people would want to attend a school full of mutants', continued Kitty taking the stairs two at a time.

'Probably not ha, its just so strange, but kinda cool. So this team thing, whats that all about?', asked Rogue as she tried to keep up with Kitty's quick pace.

'Oh us older kids, we like stop other mutants from hurting people, stuff like that', said Kitty as she opened the door to her and Rogues room.

Rogue barely heard what she had said as she looked at the room she would be staying in with Kitty.

It was a huge room, with two queen size beds, one stood to the right of the door against a wall, next to it was a wardrobe. Followed by another wardrobe and the other bed. On the wall opposite the door were large folding French doors that led onto a stone balcony overlooking the mansion grounds. On the left wall was the doorway to an en suite bathroom, a bookcase with a cushy old chair next to it. All of this was good, but what had prevented Rogue from hearing Kitty's reply, was what was obviously Kitty's side of the room. It was like someone had sneezed Barbie and boy bands all over the walls.

X

X

She had white and pink rose covered bedspread, with pink pillows and a fluffy pink love heart cushion on top. She had posters of Orlando Bloom and Chace Crawford on one wall, above her bed she had a large Hello Kitty poster. It was just so pink and fluffy.

It wasn't that Rogue wasn't against pink, it was just she could only stand so much of it herself.

'Wow', was Rogue's only response.

'I know right, I swear this room is like the best in like the whole mansion', said Kitty with pride.

'Yeah it is somethin', said Rogue as she walked over to sit on the other bed, her bed. She looked around, wondering what she was going to do for clothes, she couldn't wear the same hospital scrubs forever.

As if she had suddenly developed a gift for telepathy, Kitty suddenly said ' We like so have to go to the mall', as she looked at Rogue and her green scrubs.

'Ah was thinking the same thing, but Ah ain't got any money' said Rogue, a little embarrassed at her state of affairs, she owned nothing and was now going to stay at the mansion.

'Don't worry about it, a lot of kids here have run away from home or been kicked out. The Professor doesn't take fees, we just give back to the school by helping out, a lot of us older kids teach classes and do jobs around the mansion, while the younger kids get some cleaning and cookings duties. Its all rotated around', explained Kitty.

'Oh okay' said Rogue, still unsure as to how she was going to pay for anything at the mall.

'The professor like already gave me a credit card and the keys to the Mazda Rx-8', said Kitty as she jangled the keys and the card in her hand.

X

X

'Ah you even old enough to drive?' asked Rogue a little concerned about the idea of her driving.The girl just seemed a little too flaky to be responsible for a car, let alone passengers.

'Like oh my god, I'm eighteen, why does everyone think I can't drive, that whole think with the parked car was totally not my fault. The police shouldn't just leave there cars parked on the road like that', ranted Kitty.

Now Rogue was really concerned.

'Maybe one of tha others should drive?' said Rogue thinking about keeping her remaining limbs intact.

'Like fine', huffed Kitty.Why was everyone so uppity about her driving,she just didn't get it.

'Kuuuurrrrttttt!' yelled Kitty.

Rogue quickly stuffed her fingers into her ears, boy that girl had a set of lungs on her.

A cloud of dark smoke heralded the arrival of Kurt, a smell of brimstone lingering in the air surrounding him.

'Vats up kit kat?' he asked with a smile at the petite brunette.

'We need you to drive us to the mall since, Rogue's being a baby about me driving'. said Kitty pursing her lips in a slight childish pout.

'I can't say zat I blame her'. he said before Kitty slapped him on the arm.

'Kurt!' she shrieked.

'Sorry sorry, jeez Kit, It waz only ah jozke'. he said as he fiddled with a watch on his left wrist.

Rogue watched as his body changed into that of a teenager with brown eyes, tan skin and black hair.

Rogue sat shocked at what had just happened.

'How did ya do that?' she asked of Kurt.

'Oh dis be mah image induzer, the profezzor brought it for me. It allows me to go out without causing a scene with people who don't appreciate mutants.' He said, his tone of voice a little saddened at the last bit. Obviously he'd had that problem before.

'Ah'm sorry, ah didn't mean to ask to...' she said embarrassed at what she'd said to cause Kurt discomfort.

'Tis okay fraulein, you didn't know. So off to za mall zen?' he said with a smile.

'I still reckon I like should be driving', said Kitty.

'No!' was the response from both Kurt and Rogue. It was the beggining of a beautiful friendship.

X

xXx

XxXxXx

xXx

X

'Come on Rogue, you've got to try this one on!', said Kitty from outside the change room door. Rogue opened the door to find Kitty holding once again, a pink top.

'Ah told ya Kitty, ah just don't need that many pink tops', she laughed as Kitty once again pouted in disappointment.

Rogue wasn't falling into Kitty's attempts to dress her like a Barbie doll.

'Wat about diz one?' said Kurt as he walked over holding a green strapless top, sort of like a corset but more comfortable.

'Thanhk gawd you came', said Rogue as she took the top from Kurt's hand.

'For ah boy you sure have good taste', she remarked.

Kurt blushed and muttered something along the lines of ,'oh ah dont know bout zat'. Way to go Kurt he though to himself, what was Kitty going to think about him now. Picking out clothes wasn't exactly manly.

'Can you pick some clothes for me Kurt?' ,asked Kitty after seeing how well he'd done for Rogue.

'What?... of course I can...', a smile showed on his face and he noticed Rogue smiling a knowing at him from behind Kitty. He was so busted.

Kitty wondered away to look at yet another rack of dresses, all in differing shades of pink and purple.

'Got ah thing for small brunettes obsessed with pink hey Kurt', teased Rogue while Kitty was out of each shot.

'She's just...', said Kurt

'Perky', suggested Rogue with a smirk.

'Loveable', said Kurt without thinking.

'Oh I think someone got bit by da love bug', she replied with a smile, nudging Kurt in the ribs with her elbow as the looked at Kitty talking to the sales person, holding up a black dress, even from here Rogue could read Kitty's lips as she mouthed the word pink.

'Please, dont say anythink, iI juzt don't know vat to say to her half ze time', said Kurt with a slightly misty faraway look in his eye as he gazed at Kitty.

'Ah won't, just think its cute is all. said Rogue as she fingered through the rack outside the change rooms, filled with clothes to go back onto there respective racks. She pulled out a pink one and handed it to Kurt.

'Here, give it to her, Im pretty sure it'll make her day', she said with a smile.

She watched the two as Kurt gave her the dress, her face brightened and a smile spread across her face, she quickly hugged Kurt around the neck, explaining how she had just been trying to find the dress in pink.

It was like her own personal soap opera, only better.

'Ah think ah got all the clothes ah can handle', said Rogue as she walked over to the pair, her arms filled with clothes that she had pulled from her change room. They walked towards the counter and she flung them down.

'New wardrobe?' asked the cashier with a smile.

'Something lahke that' said Rogue as she handed over the black centurion American Express card.

She watched the cashier eyes widen a little, with the knowledge of just how much you could spend with it.

X

xXx

XxXxXx

xXx

X

They had arrived back at the mansion and Kurt had parked the Rx-8 perfectly back in the garage. As they got out, Rogue noticed Remy working on his motorbike, his shirt lay on the ground.He stood up when they got out of the car, she could only stare at his chest.

Remy wasn't big, but he had a well defined body, with perfect pecks and abs. It was like she was staring a Greek god, or a Cajun god as the case maybe be she mused. Kurt noticed Remy was staring at Rogue, and Rogue was staring at Remy.

So she wasn't the only one who'd gotten bitten it seemed.

He grabbed Kitty's hand and dragged her to the door and into the mansion.

'But wh-what about the bags?', she muttered as she was pulled along.

'Ohhh', she said as she caught on to what Kurt was doing.

She smiled back at Rogue, before she disappeared through the door.

'You need a hand?' asked Remy as he walked over to her, pulling his shirt back over his head. There was a mass of bags in the boot.

'Yeah, that would be great', she said as she struggled with the bags in her right hand, her left was still too sore to hold much weight.

He reached into the boot and grabbed the last of the bags, his arms barely noticing the weight.

Rogue had to try very hard not to stare at his muscular arms.

Rogue exhaled a breathe she hadn't realised she'd been holding as she walked through the door into the mansion, that Kurt and Kitty had just disappeared through. Remy following behind her.

X

X

Oh boy, she just has curves in all the right places, thought Remy as he watched her walk in front of him. Her auburn hair swishing slightly against her back. It was almost hypnotic.

By the time they'd reached her and Kitty's room, he could hardly tear his eyes away from her.

He gently placed the bags on her bed and turned to look at her.

'Thanks so much Remy, that was a huge help, after the other too ran off', she said brushing her hair behind her ears our of habit.

'Was nothin', said Remy as he gazed into her green eyes, he tried to speak, but his brain wasn't in control anymore. His body was.

There were face to face, it seemed like the space between them was shrinking. She was staring at his lips, he was staring at hers. They almost met when.

'Dinner's up you to', said Scott from the doorway, obliviously to what he'd interrupted.

They both jumped back in uprise. Both seemed slightly embarrassed at what had happen.

Can't ah control myself thought Rogue, he must think ah'm some sort of hussy.

Mon dieu, control yourself Remy, you only just met the girl.

Neither mention what had happened, or that charged feeling in the air between them. Rogue followed Remy out of her room and down to the kitchen.

God even his butt was cute she thought with a sigh.

X

xXx

XxXxXx

xXx

X

A lil bit of Romy goes a long way huh.

You would not believe how much i broke into smiles writing this. I swear I must be crazy.

X

X

Sarahtherogue.


	3. Deja vu

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men in anyway, shape or form. The belong to Marvel entirely. I simply write for my own pleasure. Please do not sue me.

A/N- Thank you very much for the reviews, make me very happy and quick to update. The cuteness level of Romyness in this chapter, I feel like skyrockets, its very flirty from the Cajun side of things, with the usual fierce Rogue rebuttals. Gotta love it :D.

I've been trying to edit this is the fanfiction edit thingamabob but it just keeps coming up all funky and different on the web page. So I do actually have paragraphs and change scene things. But not matter how much i try they just don't stick. I'm so over trying to re do it 5 times with no result. Any help would be fantastic. Okay I just added the XxX's so hopefully that works. fingers crossed.

enjoy!

X

xXx

XxXxXx

xXx

X

'Now Rogue, I'd like you to concentrate on Logan's powers, specifically his regenerative healing', said Professor Xavier from his wheelchair as he sat in front of his new student.

It was their first session together. The aim was to help Rogue gain control over her recall of the powers she had previously absorbed from other mutants.

Rogue sat in a large armchair cross-legged, her hands resting gently on her knees. She held her eyes shut, trying to remember the breathing pattern the Professor had just explained to her.

Inhale, hold and release slowly. She was feeling more relaxed, she thought as she allowed her thoughts to wonder. Her mind drifted away from the gentle voice of the Professor. She started to think about the mansion and her new friends, particularly one attractive male. She felt her heart beat quicken, what was with that she thought, he wasn't that good looking, well okay maybe just a tiny little bit.

'ROGUE!', yelled the professor, his voice broke her chain of thought and brought her back to reality.

'What?', she asked a little surprised at the professor, she was just a little distracted. She didn't feel that warranted him to yell at her.

She looked at the professor, to see him staring at her hands and what they were touching. Her once dark blue denim jeans, were now glowing a bright fuscia pink colour.

'Oh, oops', she said a little embarrassed at her slip up, she hadn't realized she had let her emotions get out of control.

She closed her eyes once again and continued her breathing routine, trying to block out her thoughts, until she felt the draw of Gambit's power release and slowly her jeans returned to their usual colour.

'Okay, good Rogue. But I do remember asking you to focus on Logan's powers, not Remy's', he said with a slight hint of good humored sarcasm in his tone of voice.

'Ah know, sorry professor, I just started driftin' off thinking about all the great people ah met since ah came here', she said, trying avoid the situation of Gambit.

'I understand Rogue, that your life has changed dramatically over the last few days here at the institute. But I thought that if you could learn to control Logan's healing ability, that you might be able to join the others in the Danger room for this afternoon's training session', said the Professor, having previously sensed her deep desire to join the others.

They had been telling her all about the sessions, and she had been dying to join them. It was just her injuries well still so new, that she'd have to wait weeks to heal naturally.

'Oh okay, ah didn't even th'nk of that mayself', she said mentally slapped her forward. How dumb could she be, she thought. Logan could heal, so could she if she actually listened to what the professor had been saying.

'Okay, ah'm trying again this time professor, this time ah might actually try concentrating a lil more', she said with a smile.

The professor made no comment, towards her lack of concentration, he could sense the feelings between her and Remy.

X

X

Rogue wiggled in her chair, trying to find a new comfortable position. She placed her hands back on her knees and closed her eyes and begun the breathing technique again.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, her mind void of any conscious thought. She felt slightly disconnected from her body, it felt like she was sitting inside her head. She opened her eyes slightly to take a peek.

It was black, pitch black. She looked down, she was sitting on nothing, her chair was gone. Leaving only a void of black as far as she could see below her. Logan she thought, I have to find Logan. Out of the darkness before her, light came into view. She walked towards it, but it more like she was floating as her legs moved, as they never touched a thing. As she got closer, she noticed the snow. It fell in torrents, it was a small snow storm. She was outdoors, in a place similar to the senario she had walked into, in the Danger room the other day. She was surrounded by pine trees, all thickly covered in snow. She should be cold she thought as she looked down at her bare arms and her singlet top. She looked around at her surroundings unsure of what this place meant to her. It was then that out of the forest appeared a lone Grey wolf. It blue eyes piercing her own. It walked straight up to her, coming to a halt at her feet as it sat back. She closed her eyes and reached out her injured hand to touch its head, and she felt an incredible warm bright light engulf her body.

As she slowly opened her eyes, she found herself back in Professor Xavier office, still sitting in the armchair.

She felt good, great actually. Probably better that she'd ever felt before. The pain in her wrist was gone, she reached up her left gauze covered wrist to the side of her face, the brusie was gone. As though it was never there to begin with.

'Well done Rogue, that was a fantastic start. We should keep working at it though', he said before handing her a tissue.

'Whats the tissue for?', she asked as she held it in her hand.

He pointed up at her nose, she wiped it against up upper lip and nostrils, she pulled it back to reveal a small amount of blood.

'Oh', she said a little confused at its appearance, she felt great.

'It seems that although you can control Logan's healing ability with concentration, that it still takes a lot out of you to bring it to the surface', he said sensing her confusion.

'Hopefully as I help you, It should become easier', he continued reassuringly.

'That's great professor, Thank you for all your help, especially for letting me stay', she said feeling the need to thank him for maybe the 5th time.

'I assure you Rogue, that anyone in need is welcome to stay. Plus some of the staff and students have already grown attached to you', he said with a chuckle. Knowing more than he was letting on.

X

X

He began to wheel his chair back behind his desk.

'But, moving on. You should be able to start training with the others this afternoon in the Danger room, I think Scott's taking the weekend sessions. With Logan taking the morning weekday sessions with Storm.' he said as he went through his draw searching through various papers.

'I was wondering though If you would be interested in maybe teaching a class or two, with some of the younger students', he asked as he finally found the papers he was looking for.

'O course Professor, Ah'd be more than happy to help', she said eager to give back.

'Well it is a couple of weeks still the new term begins, but I'm still organizing out the classes', he said as he laid the papers out in front of him on the desk.

'Let see..' he said.

'I've got Jean teaching Chemistry and Biology.

Scott's teaching Ethics and English.

Beast is teaching Maths and Physics

Logan's teaching Physical Education and Auto shop.

Gambit's teaching French and Home Economics.

Rogue had to try hard to internally stifle a laugh at the thought of Remy teaching cooking classes, she'd be suprised if he knew how to work a microwave.

So that still leaves History and Driver Ed'. He said as he looked back up at her.

'Can you drive?' he asked.

'Yeh I remember, but I don't have mah license since I don' even know mah real nahme', she said slightly depressed.

'I should be able to work something out with a contact at the DMV. You said though that you remember staying with someone called Irene, before they took you?', he inquired.

'Yeh but, most of its pretty vague. Sumthimes Ah remember bits, like with Cody but I think she used to call meh Rogue, like a nickname.' she said unsure of where the Professor was going with his questions.

'I might have someone look into it, go through adoption files in Mississippi judging from your accent'. he said warmly.

'Ah'm not the one with the accent' she joked ' It's all you New York-ians', she laughed.

'I supposed we do all seem to have some sort of accent', he agreed. ' I 'll have someone look into it and let you know what I find out'.

'Okay thanks Professor, Ah'll see ya later', she said as she left the room.

X

xXx

XxXxXx

xXx

X

'So like how'd it go with the Professor', asked Kitty as soon as she walked into their room.

Kitty was sitting on her bed her back against the wall, having just put down the romance novel she'd been reading, a headphone from her pink ipod still dangling from her ear.

'It was actually pretty good', said Rogue as just flung herself to land on Kitty's bed, pictures cut out from magazines fluttered into the air as she landed.

'Hey!, your messing up my pictures' said Kitty trying to appear angry, an emotion she just didn't posses.

Rogue picked one up that had landed in her hair, it was of George Clooney.

'Pickin' out new boyfriends Kit?', she teased as Kitty tried to grab the picture from her hand.

She'd been cutting them out to add to her wall, which was drastically running out of space she thought. She glanced at Rogues walls, I wonder if she'd let me use some of her space.

Kitty was drawn from her thoughts as she saw Rogue imitating Kitty making out with the poster of Orlando Bloom.

'Oh hey I do not make out with my poster's', said Kitty laughing.

'Then what were you doing this morning when I got out of the bathroom?' asked Rogue, knowing full well she'd seen Kitty doing it this morning.

'I ah, oh shut up', said Kitty before throwing her pink fluffy cushion directly at Rogues head, knocking her off the bed.

'Oh nice, throwing stuff at an injured girl', said Rogue as she stood up, her voice lined with sarcasm.

'Your bruise is gone, you can't pull that on me', she retorted, grabbing another pillow of her bed, as she sat up on her knees on her bed, her ipod discarded next to her.

'Oh well then try this on for size', said Rogue as she flung a pillow at Kitty.

It phased right through her.

'Oh hey that is so not fair! You already got me, no powers girl!', said Rogue as she flung another pillow at Kitty, who had gotten up and was running away from her just as the door opened.

X

xXx

XxXxXx

xXx

X

Remy knocked but heard no answer, the girsl were yelling at each other inside.

'Maybee' a lil menage a trois eh?', he said to himself with a chuckle as he turned the door knob.

He received a pillow straight to the face that caught him off guard knocking him flat on his arse.

He pulled the offensive object off his face to see Rogue staring at him, slightly embarrassed.

Her faced though changed to that of a smile as she burst into laughter at the sight of Remy, sitting on the ground, blow his hair out of his eyes, in a bit of a huff.

Kitty looked down at him from behind the door, and couldn't help but join Rogue in her giggles.

'Oh you going to pay for dat chere', he said as he jumped to his feet, pillow in hand.

'Oh come on swamp rat, it was ahn accident ah swear', she said as she backed up her hands held up in defense.

He might have believed her, except she was still trying to stifle her laughter from moments ago.

He lunged at her with the pillow and she reacted just as quick, grabbing Kitty's fluffy pink monstrosity off the floor to protect her self.

He hit her like a tonne of bricks, or a mac truck. She wasn't quite sure which one it most resembled. Either way, he was strong.

They landed on her bed, the pillows had become useless at such close quaters.

X

X

Remy had resorted to dirty tactics; tickling.

He tickled her at the point were her neck met her shoulder and she burst into laughter, tears briming in her eyes as she tried to contain it.

'No-t fair - you-r strong'r haha than m-e'. she manage to say between fits of laughter.

Kitty still stood by the door, watching the two of them roll around on her bed. It was almost like a bad teen romance novel come to life she mused.

'Jeeze, get a room much, you too', said Kitty rolling her eyes.

'Maybe she right non, what you think?' Remy said wagging his eyebrows at Rogue

'I think a certain cajun ah know, is askin for a knuckle sandwich', said Rogue as she raised her fist, trying to look fierce.

'I be shakin in me boots', he quipped, a smile wide across his face. She was just too cute when she was mad.

The were interrupted from their standoff, when Jean sent a mental message through their minds.

'Danger room session, in 5 minutes. Don't be late, Scott's already in a bad mood', Even mentally Jean sounded exasperated.

'Maybe next time Gambit', Rogue said as she got off the bed.

'That be next time to the knuckle sandwich or us gettin' a room?' he whispered in her ear, as he follow her to the door.

He never got his answer as she shoved him out the door and into the corridor slamming it shut.

Kitty then fell through the door promptly after him.

'Like nice one Gambit', she said before she headed off in the direction of the danger room.

'What I do? Everybody loves Gambit?' ,he said as he followed Kitty. His coat tails flapping againts his boots as he walked.

X

xXx

XxXxXx

xXx

X

'Okay, were going to get Rogue to go first, doing the primary level one training scenario. So we can gauge her fitness levels, and then maybe do a sparring scenario. And then finish off with a group activity.' said Scott standing in front of the group in the control room. Rogue was already down in the danger room, waiting to start.

Remy had quickly grabbed a choice viewing seat with the best view of the Danger room below, he even had a screen in front of him that was training to follow her motions.

What I wouldn't give to be those mats he though as he watched her. She had her hair up in a ponytail, but had changed from her jeans and tank, into a pair of shorts, with runners and a tight t-shirt. For her in was comfortable, for him it was sexy. He nearly lost his mind when he she bent over to stretch her back and arms as she warmed up.

'Mon duie, think un-sexy thoughts', he muttered to himself.

'What was that Remy?', asked Jean, having felt his emotions projected quite obviously.

'Nothin', he replied just a little to quickly.

Merde, he thought, I just had to think that with a telepath around. You should know better than that Remy, he berated himself as he concentrated on raising his mental shields again.

X

xXx

XxXxXx

xXx

X

'Okay Rogue, this is just to test your fitness levels, so just take do your best, don't worry if you can't complete the whole course,' said Scott into the microphone. Knowing too well that only a handful of students had been able to complete the course without powers. And some who'd done it using only their powers alone. He thought as he looked at Kitty.

'What's that look for, are you seriously still mad about when I did the course for the first time?', asked Kitty as she caught Scott's disapproving look.

'No one said anything about no powers to me, its not my fault I totally rocked by phasing jeez, just coz I broke your record,' she giggled as she tightened pigtails.

'Whatever', he muttered. ' Begin training scenario 001', he said into the mic. The computers kicked into life.

Below on the danger room floor, Rogue stood and watched as the Danger room went from the normal plain steel, to that of an everyday school gym. It was layed out like an obstacle course. There were balance beams, various mats, vault boards, a pit full of foam with a rope above, monkey bars and a wall to climb over.

Lucky for Rogue, she had been very athletic as a child, bordering on tomboyish at times. The only thing holding her back from being full blown, had been her love of gymnastics.

'Now the aim is to finish the course as quickly as possible, but also to score points. So for example, at the mats, the more tricks I guess that you can do, the more points you get. Or at the balance beams or vault, If you can do a flip, or climb the rope with only your hands you score higher. But I wouldn't worry about it too much, it takes a few times on the course before you get to that sort of level'. said Scott from the control room.

'Ready?' he asked.

'Yeah, ah'll my life'. The last bit was under her breathe so no one heard her.

'Okay, go!' said Scott as he set the timer.

X

X

Rogue ran at the balance beam, and jumped up onto it without a second glance. She put her hands up in the air, just liked she'd always done in gymnastics class. She placed her hands down on the beam, as her legs swung up until they were vertical in the air, she then slowly let them continue forward and let go of her grip of the beam, one hand at a time until she was standing on the beam again.

She then slid down into the splits along the beam. She quickly jumped back up again, and turned around so she faced the way she'd came before doing a back flip. Her arms bent back and gripped the beam, she pushed up and let her legs flip over. Nver once losing her footing.She jumped off the end of the beam and progressed over to the mats.

She gave herself a little bit of run up space, before she launched her self into 3 cartwheels that ended with a round off. Next up was the vault horse. Too easy she thought, it had always been on of her favorites. At times it felt like she was almost flying. Once again she ran up, jumped on the spring board, both hands lightly touching the vault horse before landing straight up on the large cushy matt behind it.

She proceeded on to the rope, she knew she wasn't the strongest girl, but she could do alright. It took her a little longer than she'd expected, but at least she managed to get and down without falling into the foam below. It seemed liked she'd been in course of ages she thought as she approached the monkey bars, she went through them four at a time. He hands hurting a little as the skin rubbed against the metal.

Next and the very last, was the wall. It was wooden, with small peices nailed on to grabbed onto with her hnads and feet. It barely fazed her. And she was over in a matter of seconds.

'Scenario 1 training complete' the computers voice reverberating through out the Danger room as the gym setting disolved and it returned to it's usual appearance, leaving only a slightly sweaty Rogue in the middle.

X

xXx

XxXxXx

xXx

X

She heard the door open to find Bobby walking through.

'Well done Rogue, I'm guessing gymnastics wasn't anything new to you by the looks of things' said Scott from the control room.

'Nah, I just been doin it for a wahile' she said, proud of her achievement.

'Have you ever done any sparring before?' asked Scott.

'Nah Ah haven't' she replied, wiping the sweat from her head onto her shirt.

'Thats alright, Bobby will go easy on you', Scott reassured her.

'Computer sparring scenario 002', he said once again voice activating the computer.

This time the danger room had become a simple room with mats on the floor.

She wish she hadn't tried so hard on the training scenario, she felt so tired. Her head felt foggy and dizzy.

'Okay Im going to start off slow, so just try an get a feel for it I guess', said Bobby as he got into a fighting stance.

It looked familiar she thought, but not to her.

X

X

Bobby took up his stance, as he watched Rogue, he noticed her seeming a little strange.

Her face went from one of tiredness to being full alert. It was strange. Her hair even seemed a little different, maybe it was the light but she seemed almost blond.

He watched as she took up a similar stance to his.

'Begin', could be heard from Scott up in the control room.

Bobby barely had time to think as Rogue launched herself at him. Her arms and legs became a blur or movement as she attacked him. Bobby was fairly good at sparing and he was struggling to keep up. She got in a punch at his chest and a kick in his side.

But just as fast as she'd started, she stopped. She was kneeling on the group her arms straight with the hands on the mat. She was struggling to breathe.

'Cancel scenario', could be heard faintly in the back ground.

X

X

The Danger room door opened to reveal the others from the control room as they came rushing in.

Scott rushed to Rogues side helping her to her feet, were she swayed slightly.

Blood was gushing from her nose, she clutched her hand to her hand, obviously in a lot of pain.

'What happened?' asked Scott, as he looked at Rogue.

'That wasn't me, it was someone else', she said, her voice faint.

'What do you mean, someone else?',asked Scott, everyone else just stood there confused.

'Ah don't know, I felt so tired like Ah was going to fall asleep then it was like ah could see what ah was doing but couldn't control it. Ah don't even know what those moves whare'. She said as the blood stopping flowing, she wiped in on her shirt, mingling with the sweat she was drenched it.

'You should go to the medical bay and see Beast, just to make sure every things okay', said Scott. Rogue started to fall a little as her knees weakened.

Remy was at her side in a flash to catch her. He picked her up in his arms. He could have sworn she mumbled, 'A girl could get used ta this' as he carried her out of the Danger room.

X

xXx

XxXxXx

xXx

X

Please review, pretty pretty please. I do love review a lot. I'm writing a chapter nearly everyday for you guys. I'm needy for review love.

X

SarahtheRogue.


	4. Feelings revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men in anyway, shape or form. The belong to Marvel entirely. I simply write for my own pleasure. Please do not sue me.

A/N- Okay I dropped a time line bomb, or word. Trying to set up the season, so as to maybe work in a holiday period.

Also, always wear a helmet on a motorbike or otherwise. Just because they don't in fanfiction, doesn't mean you shouldn't. People do get hurt in real life, despite popular introverted conception.

That's my little road safety notice. I'm trying to not set a bad example for todays youth :).

Also I've never been to the US so, I'm just Google guessing with my descriptions.

Anyhoo lots of Romy fluff, flirting and bickering. Sigh, just warms your heart doesn't it.

X

XxX

xXxXxX

XxX

X

She was getting the knack of that healing thing, she mused as she opened her eyes. She was in the medical bay, on the same bed she'd been in when she'd first arrived at the institute.

Rogue had just finished calling forth Logan's psyche and its healing abilities, so as to dissipate her pounding headache.

She knew Beast had told he would get her some pain medication, but doing it this way was just so much cooler. Plus a big time saver she thought to herself.

'What's my chere, smilin' bout. You in de med bay girl, that doesn't usually make people happy', Remy teased as he stood next to her bed looking gently down at her.

'Ah'm just enjoyin' being able to cure mahself, never been a fahn of hospitals', she said as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, making to stand up.

'Hey, you heard what de furr ball said, your supposed to rest while he gets yours meds', tisked Remy as he put his hand on her shoulder and lightly pushed her back down into a sitting position on the bed.

Rogue began to pout, trying to flirt her way out of the bed.

'Oh no you don't, I know betta than to fahll for dat', he said with a laugh, knowing flirting with him wasn't something Rogue would usually do. Knowingly at least.

'I do have to agree Rogue, I did tell you to rest. Even though you seem to have quickly grasped the use of your powers or Logan's that is. That doesn't mean you get to stop being my patient', said Beast as he walked over to her holding a little paper cup of meds and a cup of water in his huge hands.

Rogue's face feel at the site, 'Oh do ah have to?', she whined, her attitude starting to resemble that of a six year old who had just been told to eat their brussle sprouts.

'Yes you do my dear', replied Beast, as he again held out the two cups in her direction.

'Fhane', she muttered her accent seemingly became a slur. She took the too cups for Beast outstretched hands, her right hand downed the meds, then washed them down with the water in her left.

'So what are these for anyway?', she asked as her wiped her mouth along her sleeve.

'Very ladylike', muttered Remy from behind Beast, Rogue chose to ignore his comment as she focused on Beast as he replied.

'There just precautionary, mostly just vitamins. It'll be a few weeks till we get your test results back. But as I said before, please do take it easy. Even though I know you will do the complete opposite', said Beast holding his glasses slightly off the bridge of his nose, peering down at them looking for dirt.

'So ah'm free ta go?', she said barely able to control herself from jumping off the bed and running out the door.

'Unfortunately so', said Beast, the words were barely out of his mouth as she fled the room, Remy in tow.

Beast glanced down at his watch, 'Missed dinner again', he muttered as he walked out of the medical bay and towards the Kitchen hoping that something had been left for him. Knowing that the chances weren't in his favour.

X

XxX

xXxXxX

XxX

X

'Mahn ah'm ah starved', said Rogue clutching her stomach in mock pain as she walked towards the bedrooms.

'Ah gotta agree wit dat', said Remy as he felt his stomach. While they had been in the medical bay, everyone else had been having Dinner.

'Think thar'll be anythang left?' asked Rogue as she turned to look at Remy, walking backwards.

'Wit da way those kids eat, we'd be luck to find a stick of butt'r', replied Remy, his stomach rumbling loudly.

'You really hungry huh Cajun', laughed Rogue at the sound coming from his abdomen. She spoke too soon as her did the same.

'Spoke to soon, non?', teased Remy.

'Oh watever, but seriously what are we gonna do for food. Ah dont think ah can survive on chips and soft drink', her thoughts already conjuring up images of food she'd love to have sitting in front her.

'Hmm I th'nk we eat out, how bout a romantic dinner for two at McDonald's?', he joked.

'Oh don't be so mean, mah thigh's can't handle them cheeseburgers', she said with a laugh pinching her legs.

'De look pretty good to me', Remy crooned. That bot just could not go a day without laying down that flirty yet smooth tone of voice.

'Ah'm sure they do sugah, but ah'm just a little outa your league', she teased, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she turned back around, Remy following behind her.

'And why be dat, you ain't pretty er than Remy, that for sure', he said cockily trying to rile her up. He loved her when she got feisty. Wait not love, like, Remy did not love girls he thought to himself a little panicked at his mental slip up.

'Hmm ah don't know bout that', she said. 'Ah heard you an de boys talking yesterday, what was it you called me 'de hottest femme you ever seen', ah do believe', she continued. They had reached her door, she turned around to find Remy's checks slightly more pink than was natural for him.

'Ah'm only teasin', your not dat bad yourself', she said trying to fain a lack of interest in his handsome face.

'Dat's what ah thought mah belle chere, meet you in ten down in de garage. We get sum dinner. By the way, Remy's like you dirty, but not that dirty', he said as he looked down at her dirty and sweat covered tank top from the Danger room session.

Rogue disappeared into her and Kitty's room in a flash, slamming the door behind her.

Remy just chuckled as he walked down to his and Bobby's room.

X

XxX

xXxXxX

XxX

X

Remy leaned against his bike, his arms crossed against his chest, with his legs crossed at the ankles. Rogue was late. 'I betta not be stood up, Remy Le Beau doesn't not get stood up like sum teenage boy', he muttered to himself, starting to wonder at himself, having waited an extra ten minutes for Rogue to appear. If this happened any other time, Remy would have been the one who was late. Remy was close to getting up to leave when Rogue walked down the stairs into the garage.

Remy gulped down a little. He'd have to change what he said earlier, he liked her clean, way more than dirty. Rogue was wearing black boots that went up to her knees, a pair of slate grey shorts, that showed off a lot of leg. She had legs that went all the way to Canada he thought as he appreciated the view. On top she had a long sleeved dark blue, v-necked shirt, showing just a little cleavage. Her hair was down, a little ruffled, with her natural waves and curls in her hair doing all the work. She wore a little eyeliner and mascara, with a pale pink lipstick. It wasn't much, but Remy sure liked what he saw.

'New coat?', she asked as she walked over, fingering the collar of his jacket. Admiring the cut of the dark brown almost black jacket he was wearing.

'Ye-ah', he said, his brain still trying to process her appearance.

'What's up wit you, ah swear you get a lil more weird everythame ah see you', she said as she let go of his jacket to look back at his eyes, her wallet held in hand.

'Can you hold this for me, ah didn't see the point of bringing a bag', she said as she popped in into his inside pocket, not waiting for a response.

'Anytime', was all he could muster as he turned to straddle his bike, grabbing a helmet he passed it to Rogue.

'If you ahint wearin one, ah sure aint', she said as she put in on the boot of one of the nearby cars.

Rogue then jumped on behind him, her bare legs warm against the back of his. Her hands wrapped around his stomach as he gunned the bike and turned it out of the garage.

X

X

Once their were out of the school gates, Rogue rested her head on its side against his back, shielding herself from the wind. I really should have bought a jumper she thought to herself, slightly shivering from cold autumn wind.

She hoped that where ever they were going was warm.

It wasn't long before they got to Manhattan. The fact that they were on a motorbike, made getting through traffic a breeze.

The pulled to a stop near any alley way. They got off the bike and Remy wheeled in it. Once back on 9th avenue, she found they were outside a restaurant called The Delta Grill.

'This doesn't look lahke McDonald's', she said as she looked at the restaurant. Noticing its Louisiana theme.

'I thought that meybe I try something a bit nicer for out first date', said Remy as he walked through to the door, holding it open for Rogue so she could walk through.

'How said this whas a date?' she asked as she watched him enter after her.

'You saying it not?' he said as he approached the waitress. Rogue never got to answer, as they were shown towards a candlelit table away from everyone else. Some flowers rested in a small vase in the middle.

It was beautiful, she'd never been on a proper date before, it was just so new to her.

She figured Remy must have been on hundreds of dates like this, all the girls thought he was better than sliced bread. He'd become a part of their daily perv routine. Rogue went to sit down, to find Remy pulling it out for her ad then pushing it gently back in for her. Rogue then watched as he took his jacket off and gently folded it over the back of his chair.

X

X

Remy was trying to act smooth, like he'd done this before. All the things he said, were just that, words. Things he made up to play to the image he presented to others. The last date he'd been on had been had involved his fathers presence and hadn't exactly involved any sort of dinner. It was just his thief's training that had kicked in when he first came to the institute. Playing up his confident side, he oozed appeal as everyone grew to love him. Rogue though, she just didn't buy into like the others did. He could tell she liked him, but she wasn't swooning at his feet like all the other girls he'd met. He also caught more than a few times staring at his eyes, a happy expression on his face. He'd been so used to stares of shock or horror over the years. That it had taken him by surprise when he first noticed her doing it. He wasn't sure what it was about her, she just made him feel things he wasn't sure he could feel he thought as he looked down at the menu he was handed.

X

X

In the mean time Rogue had been thinking as well. She watched his movements out of the corner of her eyes, trying to catch a look at his eyes. She'd stared before, but she though he'd felt weird about it judging by his expression when she'd done it. She now resorted to peeking when he wasn't paying attention. They just glowed when he laughed. If eyes were the window to the soul, then his was beautiful and intriguing she thought. She still couldn't understand why he was having this affect on her, through all the over the top flirting she could tell he liked her. But could he tell how much she liked him? She hoped not, they were friends after all. He probably just liked her as a friend, he said those things to make her feel more comfortable at the institute. A guy like him could never fall for a girl like her. He was just too nice, too handsome, too perfect in nearly every way. She was just silly Rogue, the girl with no real name. She looked down at her menu again, trying to change her train of thought. ' Hmm the gumbo looks good', she said. And so does he, she thought.

'Oui, it be nothing compared to me Tante's though, it superb', he said his eyes glowing again she noticed.

The waiter soon returned, probably annoyed at there lengthy perusal of the menu.

In the end they decided upon the St Louis Ribs fro Remy and the Lenore's chicken for Rogue, Rogue also ordered two Cajun martini's unable to resist the temptation of seeing Remy drink something, that was also her petname for him.

X

X

The food was great, it always brought up memories of home when he ate food like that. It always lacked in comparison to his Tante's cooking though. Nothing could compare to that in his mind. It was getting late as they rode back to the institute. The gates were locked at ten, so they had to speed to get back in time. Logan would kill him if he found out he'd taken Rogue out and brought her back late. And Remy had no desire to become Cajun shiskabob. Remy killed the engine, just out side the garage of the mansion, putting his finger up to his lips so Rogue knew to be quiet. He slowed rolled the bike into its spot in the garage. As they left the garage and walked down the corridor, Remy heard the all to familiar sound of Logan as he did his last patrol of the corridors at night. Remy grabbed Rogues hand and pulled her up a set of stairs next to them. They continued up several stories, until it revealed a door at the end, that Remy opened to reveal the roof of the mansion. 'A lot of the kids like to come up here to hide from Wolvie down there', Remy said in response to her look of wonder at where they were. They stood on a stone balcony, nearly identical to the one outside her and Kitty's room.

'Ah suppose we just gotta wait till he goes back to his room', said Rogue as she sat back on the ground, her back reclining against the slant of the roof.

'Dat could be a while, he's very thorough. You'd never know it looking at 'em', said Remy as he joined her on the ground. There arms were just touching, he could feel her shiver. He quickly slipped off his jacket, and held it out for her. Rogue bent forward a little, so he could drape it around her shoulders. It smelled like new leather and his spicy cologne. She loved that smell.

'Thanks, you sure you ain't cold?', she asked seeing him only clad in a t-shirt and his dark jeans.

'I don't feel the cold much, think mah powers warm me up. But I wouldn't say no to you warming me up', he added with a grin.

'How'd you get to be such a player Remy?', quipped Rogue as she laughed at her Cajun companions saucy words.

'Ah'm no player chere, I just wanna get close to you', he said, causing Rogue to blush slightly at the candor in his sweet words.

'Me too', she said her words barely a whisper as she leaned her face in towards his. Her body taking control.

Remy unconsciously did the same. Their lips met softly at first, but soon became slightly hard and passionate as the feelings they hard been hiding came to the surface.

Rogues hands snaked up to hold the back of his neck, causing his jacket to fall to the ground unnoticed. Remy hands meanwhile were placed evenly on her hips as she turned to face him better.

The kisses continued, passion burning between the pair. As they explored their new relationship. From now one their were no longer friends but had to some degree become lovers, maybe even a couple.

They broke apart, as they tried to catch their breathe. Both having been too entwined in the heat of the moment to pause for breathe.

'We should probably head downstairs', said Remy as he rested his forehead against hers, his hand gently gripping the sides of her face.

He gently bent his face down to softly kiss her lips one last time.

'Ah suppose so', said Rogue not wanting to leave, but knowing they had to go back inside.

She got up slowly, picking up Remy's jacket as she did. She made to pass it to him.

But he simply said, ' You look after it, so you think of me', he said as he opened the door to head down stairs.

She gripped the jacket in her hands, taking one final whiff of the wonder smell that lingered on it. She was in love and falling hard.

X

XxX

xXxXxX

XxX

X

gushsighawww nice huh, I've been such a Romy tease over the last chapters. Thought I should end your misery.

Please Review! Everybody likes reviews, especially me! Please!

X

X

SarahtheRogue.


	5. Anxious

**A/N**: This chapter will be short. Just got my computer re-installed with windows. Hopefully it won't fail for a while, but who knows with windows. Um been very busy with working, basically everyday. So 'Im trying to get more sleep/exercise so that require me to cut back on the fanfiction. I'll try to update regularly.

XxXx

xXxXxX

XxXx

"Is that her?" asked David as he passed the night vision goggles over to his mission partner Michael.

"I guess so, it looks like the picture", he replied as he took the goggles away from his eyes and passed them back. He then pulled out the mug shot they'd been given to go by. It was of a girl with white and auburn hair staring angrily at the camera, holding a small sign in front of her chest, with the words'_ patient: 115151' _printed in white against the black.

"We need to get closer to confirm", said David as he put the goggles back in his pack.

"Their leaving".

From there hiding spot in the bushes, they had a clear view of the roof. Specifically to were Rogue and Gambit had been hiding.

"Let's go already, I'm freezing my arse off out here", grumbled David as he gingerly stood up.

"Would you shut up already, I think I heard something". Hissed Michael as he grabbed his gun from its hostler.

XxXx

xXxXxX

XxXx

Logan had just finished double checking the students rooms, and had just walked into the garage to find the roller door open.

"Bloody kids, born in a tent", he muttered as he walked over to press the button to close it.

_...my arse off out here..._

Logan's ears pricked up at the sound, someone was outside and they sure as hell didn't smell familiar. They smelled they testosterone and impatience.

Logan let his claws slowly unsheathe, so as not to alert them to his presence.

_...Heard something. _Followed by the sound of the gun slide being pulled back, loading a bullet into the barrel.

Not your common crim's then, thought Logan as he slowly crept out of the garage, smelling the air to get a better sense of their location.

There he is.

Logan slowly crept around through the bushes, and found a man sitting there totally unawares to his presence.

Logan roughly grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up, pressing his face against the nearest tree. His claws still protruded from his hands, his left around the man's neck, with the claw's just touching his Adam's apple. He could feel the man gulp down a breath as it brushed against his claws. The man had turned his head slightly to look back at Logan only to find himself staring into another fist full of metal.

"What do you...", started Logan before he was interrupted. Gun blasts breaking the silence of the night.

XxXx

xXxXxX

XxXx

"What whas that?" Asked Rogue as she turned away from her door. Gambit had just walked her to her door when they heard the sounds. It was like a car back firing.

"Get in your room", said Gambit as he took charge. He opened the door and thrust Rogue through it into her and Kitty's room.

"Were yah going?" asked Rogue as she turned back to look at Gambit.

"To investigate, you stay 'er and keep the door locked okay?" said Gambit pleadingly before he turned and ran down the corridor.

Rogue had simply nodded in response to the seriousness of Gambits plea.

"What's going on?" asked Kitty, who had just gotten out of bed, woken by the sound.

"Ah dunno, Gambit went to check it out" said Rogue as she closed the door and turned the lock. She slowly walked across the room and sank into the armchair.

"What are you and Gambit doing up at 1am?" asked Kitty after having glanced at her alarm clock, its green glow slightly eerie in the dark. Rogue reached up and click on the tall reading lamp next to her. She wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon with all the excitement going on.

"We went out", said Rogue, her mind was barely able to concentrate on what Kitty had asked.

"And?", asked Kitty excitedly. She was practically falling off her bed in anticipation for her Gambit and Rogue gossip catch-up.

Rogue sat quite still thinking about the sounds and Gambit, she was worried.

"Well?" prompted Kitty once again.

"Oh, ah we ate and came back. We heard Wolverine doing rounds down by the garage, so we had to hide. And thats basically it", said Rogue as she skimmed down their eventfully night.

"Oh", said Kitty as she sat back on her bed, more than a little disappointed at the news. She had been expecting something a little more exciting than that.

The two sat silently for a moment or two. Kitty was mindless staring at Rogue hands. She was clutching something large and leather in both hands and was squeezing it pretty hard, her knuckles were turning white.

"Are you okay Rogue?" asked Kitty after noting her obvious distress.

"Ah'm just worried 'bout Remy is all", said Rogue as she looked down at his jacket in her lap.

XxXx

xXxXxX

XxXx

Gambit walked back down the stairs, and out though the open garage door.

I swear we closed that, he thought as he walked out onto the grounds. It was silent and slightly eerie, the only noise came from the mansion, as lights flicked on in various rooms.

Only a few meters from the garage, in the bushes lay Logan. A clip load on bullets in his chest. Or were, as his body was in the midst of pushing them out, and begining to heal.

"_Merde _Logan what de hell happened?" Gambit said as he helped Logan to his feet.

"Heard someone outside, came across this sack of shit", said Logan as he kicked the dead body of the man whose throat he'd skewed after being shot.

"Got shot from behind by the other guy", Logan explained as he looked down at his chest, his white shirt was soaked through with blood.

Gambit stood silent through this thinking to himself.

"Can you smell the other one, the one who shot you?" asked Gambit suddenly as he looked around, some part of him hoping to chance apon seeing him.

"It's faint but it's in the direction of the garage", said Logan as they walked out of the bushes.

Two girls screams pierced the night air.

XxXx

xXxXxX

XxXx

"We kissed", admitted Rogue to Kitty back in their room.

"Oohhhhhhh like my god that is so cute", Kitty gushed bouncing slightly on her bed from joy.

"Ah swear, you are just too bouncy sum thimes", muttered Rogue sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at her friend.

"So are you to going out officially?" asked Kitty as she gently hugged her fluffy pink pillow with joy.

"Well ah ..." was all Rogue managed to reply as a man walked across the room from the open balcony doors.

He held two guns in his hands. One pointing at Kitty, one at Rogue and he fired.

x

x

To be continued...

x

Muhahah for suspense. Respond people!

x

SarahtheRogue.


	6. Rage

**A/N**- Just another short update.I've noticed that my story has started to change after a gap in writing. Hopefully not too much. Enjoy.

XxXx

xXxXxX

XxXx

Searing pain exploded in Rogue's abdomen.

It was the most intense pain she'd ever felt. Her whole body ached. Her head throbbed and her lungs burned. Her wound started to gush blood as the world started to sway before her eyes.

What had happened.She thought as she stared at the man before her.

Rogue stood still, one hand lightly trying to clutch her stomach. To some how stop the bleeding. But she was too weak. Even to stand, as she slowly fell to her knees.

The world turned to black before her eyes.

XxXx

xXxXxX

XxXx

Kurt had been having the most wonderful dream. He'd been on a date with Kitty. And he wasn't acting like a totally spaz.

Something that he'd never managed to accomplish in reality. He was torn out of it by gunshots from above him.

Before Kurt could even comprehend what had happened. Something fell from the roof and landed on top of him in bed.

"Kitty?" asked Kurt as he looked up at her dark form on top of him.

"Theres a man, he tried to shoot me and Rogue" Kitty said, her body shaking from fear.

Kitty had phased through the floor straight down into Kurt's room below.

"Are you okay" asked Kurt as he sat up, he then unconsciously grabbed Kitty in a hug to comfort her.

"I think so, but we have to check on Rogue", said Kitty as she looked up at the ceiling expectantly.

"I'll go, you stay here".Said Kurt before he disappeared in a cloud of brimstone. Kitty was left sitting on his bed clutching her knees rocking back and forward slightly.

XxXx

xXxXxX

XxXx

Logan and Gambit run full pelt down the corridor and up to the students rooms. Other students had started to peak their heads out of the doors slightly.

"Stay inside, lock the doors", barked Logan as they ran. The quickly jumped back in their rooms, the sounds of locks clicking as they went.

They were stopped in their tracks as Kurt appeared in front of them, right beside Rogue's door.

"Kitty just phased into my room, there was a man with guns who shot at them", explained Kurt as the brimstone cloud dissapated around him.

Kurt quickly grabbed Logan by the arm and bamf-ed him into the girls room to investigate.

Gambit rushed to the door to follow, but it was locked. Of all the times for Rogue to listen to him. It had to be when he needed to get in the most.

Gambit was about to kick it down when Kurt opened it.

The sight that greeted him was the worst imaginable.

Rogue was gone, blood pooled on the floor, bullet holes scattered all over the walls. The balcony door stoor ajar, the curtain bustling with the wind. A bloody hand print marring its pristine whiteness.

It didn't take a genius to work out what had happened. The man had left and taken Rogue with him.

"The bastard", said Logan as he surveyd the scene before him.

"What de fuck are we waiting for, lets get after him." shouted Gambit as Kurt and Logan stood stock still looking about the room.

"The scents gone, I say we go and get the body from outside. It might have some answers". Explained Logan as he clenched his fists tighter, the only tell he had at his suppressed anger.

"You _hommes_ can rifle around a dead man's belongings, but I'm going to get Rogue back", said Gambit as he turned and bolted from the room. Kurt had made to stop him but Logan simply put his hand on his team mates shoulder.

"Let him go, fuzz ball" said Logan.

"But what if ze man who attacked Rogue and Kitty get him?" asked Kurt with concern.

"Gumbo can look after himself, go and get the others. I think we need an emergency meeting in the war room", said Logan before he headed out the door.

Kurt was left slightly shaken. He looked at one of the photos on Kitty's bookshelf, a bullet had smashed the glass and torn the photo to bits. Kurt shuddered to think of what could have been.

XxXx

xXxXxX

XxXx

"We said capture her, not kill her you moron", said the man as he looked down at his patient in Michael's arms.

Those goons they'd hired had really botched up. You pay some one to kidnap someone, and how does shooting them pop into mind. Honestly.

"That Wolverine one came out and killed David, I had to scare them off. Otherwise I'd end up having led them straight back here." Said Michael as he dropped Rogue onto the operating table.

"We warned you about them, you said you could handle it", asserted the man as he snapped on some rubber gloves, and donned some surgical scrubs.

"We can and I did", he said as he remembered that it was just him now.

"You'll get your money if she lives, she's not much good to us if she carks it. Now get out" ,said the man as he reached up and pulled the light so it shone directly above the wound.

"Gauze" ,he said as he held out his hand to the nurse next to him.

Michael left, hoping they wouldn't go back on the agreement after the turn of events. He'd already lost his partner, and he'd have to fork over a fortune to replace those night vision goggles.

XxXx

xXxXxX

XxXx

"These men knew what they were doing." Said Logan as he stood in the war room. The X-men seated around him were all wearing various forms of sleepwear, rubbing sleep from their eyes with rustled hair.

"They had a picture of Rogue and some information about the institute and its security", said Logan as he placed it under the scanner, so it was projected on the screens in front of the team.

"Why did they want Rogue?" asked Bobby as he leaned forward on the metal chair he was seated on, in boxers and a white T-shirt.

"From what I've found from the duffel bag they left. They were contracted to abduct her. I think it must be the same people who held her captive before". Said Logan as he started to piece together the information.

"I agree. Rogue never said much about what had happened, due to the gaps in her memory. She was never really sure how she even escaped. But from what I could gather, they were doing some sort of experimentation. Mainly with manipulating the mutant gene", said Professor Xavier from Logan's right.

"I'd been looking into it, through my connections. I heard talk of a group going by the name of HYDRA. Their mainly a terrorist style organization.But I've been told about other mutants beings taken. I believe they are trying to create their own army of mutants", continued the Professor gravely.

"So how do we find them and make them pay", asked Logan, he was itching to slice one of the bastards open.

"I still haven't been able to find their location. But I assume it is in New York, due to Remy finding Rogue. She can't have gone far".

"So we start there, were Gambit found her?" Asked Kitty, who'd been silent up till now.

"Yes, suit up x-men", said the Professor as he left the war room in the direction of the blackbird.

XxXx

xXxXxX

XxXx

Gambit was way ahead of them.

He had returned to the stretch of road were he'd first found Rogue on.

Having left his bike on the side of the road, he'd dived straight into the wilderness.

Gambit gut was a sea of worry. If they killed her, he would kill everyone of them.

He thwarted back branches as they got in his way. His boots crunching sticks under his wrath.

Gambit was furious and some unlucky soul was going to pay.

x

To be continued...

x

SarahtheRogue.


	7. Knowledge

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men in anyway, shape or form. The belong to Marvel entirely. I simply write for my own pleasure. Please do not sue me.

A/N-The start of some answers, or explanations. enjoy!

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

Gambit had wondered through the woods for hours. It seemed like a never ending battle against the branches, as they got in his way. Gambit eventually reached a clearing, the silver light of the full moon illuminating the area. In the centre was a hill of large rocks. Gambit approached it to find a small dark tunnel in its middle.

Gambit crouched down slightly to look inside. The facade of the rocks went about a meter in, but as he reached his hand inside he soon felt the cold of steel.

"De's hommes aren't too bright", he muttered to himself as he crawled into the tunnel on his hands and knees.

Gambit reached into his pocket to pull out his lighter. He pulled back the lid, its distinctive sound breaking the silence. With the tunnel illuminated, Gambit could make out the end or rather the turn of the tunnel.

The small tunnel he was in ended in a larger cavity going down. Gambit closed his lighter and shoved it into his breast pocket as he gripped the handles of the ladder and delved into the darkness.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

Rogue opened her eyes.

All she could see was white, a bright white light shone in front of her face burning her eyes.

Rogue made to reach up and shield her eyes. But found she couldn't.

She moved her head still feeling groggy. She was strapped down on a metal table. Her wrists, ankles and chest were bound to the table.

Rogue made to shake herself loose but to no avail.

"I wouldn't bother 115151, your not going anywhere", a man said as he stepped out of the shadows and into her line of view.

He was wearing soiled doctors scrubs, they had smears of blood on them.

"Mah name ain't a number you pig, its Rogue", she spat with disgust she continued to struggle against her bonds.

"You'll tear your stitches if you keep that up", he said as he walked away from her and towards a filing cabinet, he opened the draw and pulled out a thick manila file.

Rogue lay there for a moment and remembered. The other man, he's shot her and Kitty. Kitty, was she okay? Rogue thought. As far as she could tell it was just her and the man in the room.

"Were is she, what did you do to her. If you hurt her Ah swear ah'll rip your heart out", she yelled at the unnamed man as he walked back over to her. He pulled up a stool and sat down, opening the file on his lap.

"Oh yes, he told me about that. A sloppy job that was. Your little friend escaped. Its just you and me my dear Marie", he chuckled as his glimpsed over the pages in front of him.

"Marie?" Rogue asked, her voice cracking under her surprise.

The man simply chuckled and keep looking down at the pages.

"I see you still don't remember then?" He asked without looking up at her.

"Is that mah nhame?" she asked, her voice placid and calm.

"Could be...", he taunted as he closed the file.

Rogue stared at the file in his hand, as thought willing it into her possession was enough. His hand jerked back a little as the file moved in his hand.

"That isn't wise, the changes we made weren't perfected yet", he said slightly shaken by the display. The man walked back to the filling cabinet put the file down on top.

"What do you mhean, changes. What the hell did you do to meh? She yelled, barely able to contain herself.

"You seriously don't think, that your powers were always this powerful?" He asked sarcastically.

"We made you what you are. You were weak when you came here, you could only take another mutants powers for an hour at the most. We made you better, stronger". He said with pride as his face took on a note of nostaglia as he remembered something unknown to Rogue.

"Why would do you that, to meh?" She asked her voice breaking on the last too words, as she started to remember slightly. It was like a sense of understanding was washing over her. She couldn't remember everything. It was more like she knew what he said was true. Before she'd been helpless against herself and others. She'd been unable to touch anyone since her powers had developed and she'd been living like an invalid with Irene. Refusing to leave the house during the day. To scared to hurt someone like she'd hurt Cody.

"My bosses have their reasons. I suppose you mutants are a useful tool to be controlled. Thats what made your powers increase by the way, another mutie like yourself. That and a whole bucket load of medications to facilitate the process. We were still in the process of the evolution when you decided to escape. A stupid idea I might add". He said in a very nonchalantly tone of voice. It seemed to Rogue like this was a normal day at the office. Capture a mutant, pump them full of chemicals add another mutant into the mix and hope for the best.

"How can you live with yourself? How can can you experiment on people like that. What the hell is wrong with you? Didn't yah parent raise you with a soul!? she yelled at him with venom.

"Mutants arn't people, you ignorant girl. Were homo-sapiens, you filth aren't even animals. Your lower than that". He replied with equal parts of rage and disgust as he watched her struggle with a sick sort of pleasure.

Rogue closed her eyes and thought to Gambit, of his power. She felt the familiar tingle, the heat spreading down to her hands and onto the table. Then she felt faint, and an intense pain in her head.

"I told you not to do that. Stupid mutant can't even take advice from its betters". He taunted her with his words.

"Why not." She said through clenched teeth.Rogue was trying to fight back the throbbing pulse in her head.

"I already told you. We haven't finished what we started." And with that he stood up and turned the dial of the on the drip. Rogue's eyes slowly closed as she fought to stay awake.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

"What now?" the man asked as he walked into the security room.

He'd just put patient 115151 back under, when his pager had gone off. 911 it read in bright green numbers.

"Check this out, I just picked it up on camera 34", said the security guard as he pointed at the black and white screen on the desk.

A man in a large trench coat was running through the empty corridors. He had just taken a card from his back pocket, it began to glow brightly and the man placed it into the door frame in front of him and stood back as it exploded.

"Send 13122191 after him. She'll sort him out. Hopefully without too many holes. We could have some fun with him", the man said indicating the intruders powers.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

Gambit raced through the corridors. He'd encountered no resistance so far. It was weird, the place was riddled with cameras and high-tech security systems systems. But no one had tried to stop him.

That was until now. Gambit had just broken through into a main corridor. It was filled with small rooms, like cells with metal bars. A variety of mutants stared out at him. One by one coming forward to stare at the new comer from behind their bars.

A loud buzzing sound started ahead of him.

Gambit look up to see one of the doors opening. From it stepped a small teenager with long straight dark brown hair. She smiled sweetly at him at first. Gambit wasn't scared. That was until he saw the two metal claws extended from each of her hands. She sneered and lunged at him.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

To be continued...

x

Click the review button. You know you want too. I won't tell anyone, honest. :)

x

SarahtheRogue.


	8. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men in anyway, shape or form. The belong to Marvel entirely. I simply write for my own pleasure. Please do not sue me.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

Gambit fell to the ground, as someones hand roughly pushed him down from behind. He ungracefully smacked his face on the concrete. "Uhh, dat smarts", he muttered to himself as he pushed himself up on his fore arms to get a better look at who had pushed him out of harms way.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

The claw from X23's foot sliced open Logan's arteries in the side of his neck in one clean sweap.

Logan could feel the blood gushing outof his arteris, drenching his shoulder and chest. But just as quickly the flow stopped as his body repaired itself.

Logan looked back at Gambit, who was just getting up from the floor. His face portrayed one emotion; anger.

"This ain't your fight wolvie", growled Gambit as he pulled out a card from his jacket pocket. Ready to join the fray.

"Wasn't asking for an invite, thought you might be a little over your head with this one", Logan replied turning his attention back to X23 who stood shocked at Logan's recovery.

"Wha-aat?" whispered X23 as she stared at Logan like he was a ghost.

"You ain't the only one with gifts, short stuff", he said as he let his claws retract. X23 was too awed by the discovery to do anything more.

Gambit ignored Logan's comment and ran past him and X23 to continue his search from Rogue within the never ending cooridors.

"Young people these days, no patience", Logan muttered as he ran after Gambit. X23 backed againts the wall, and slowly crept back inside her cell. This was just a little too weird for her tastes.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

Rogue slowly awoke, still groggy from the medication. She was lying on the cold concrete floor of a dark dank cell. She shuffeled herself up into a sitting position and backed herself up, so she sat in the corner of the room. She rested her head againts the wall, her skin raw at the contact. Rogue gingerly reached up, her arms heavey as she touched the side of her head. A patch of hair was missing, guaze covered a small part of her scalp.

"What did they do tah meh?", she solemnly asked herself.

The viewing window of the huge steel door suddenly opened. Rogue's green eyes darted up to meet a pair of handsome red glowing eyes.

"Rogue!"

"Remy!" she cried back as she jumped to her feet. Rogue stood up, her legs wobbeling with weakness. She gripped the wall to stop herself from falling.

"Stand back d'accord", he said as he slid the little window shut. Rogue flattened herself up againts the wall as a playing card was slipped into the gap between the door and its frame.

It glowed fuscia for a few seconds before the door was blown of its hinges. It crashed to the floor loudly.

Remy ran into the room his boots clanging againts the metal of fallen door. He gathered Rogue into his embrace. Rogue sobbed slightly from joy at the sight of him. His body was warm and comforting.

"We have to get out of 'ere quick", Remy said softly into her neck, where he had nuzzeled his head. He reluctantly raised his head and looked into her eyes.

"Remy always be here to save you chere", he reasured her as he picked her up into his arms. Rogue gratefully let her sore head rest gently againts his chest.

"You sure are mah knight in shinin' armour Remy", she cooed with relief as she closed her eyes.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

"So whats the update Beast?" Asked Logan as he approached the door to the medical lab. He and Gambit had rescued Rogue from the facility, and had taken her to the med lab for a check up.

Beast turned his attention from Rogue to adress Logan.

"She's seems fine, better actually", said Beast as he walked to join Logan in the hallway. The Lab door sliding shut of its own accord.

"What'd mean?" Asked Logan, not understanding how being kept against your will, somehow improved your health.

"It seems those men from HYDRA had continued the medical operations after they captured her again. From what her medical tests have shown me, its seems whatever they did has improved her health. Previously she'd had somes spots of her X-rays. But now there gone. Also those migranes and nose bleeds associated with her use of her powers seem to have been fixed completely. When she was awake earlier, she healed herself with no side affects. It's truly amazing. Despite their haenous methods, HYDRA seems to be on the cutting edge of medical technology". Said Beast with wonder. His mind pre-occupied with thoughts of what technology they must have at their disposal.

"Oh, thats um good", said Logan a little fazed by Beasts encourable rant of large words.

"You can see her now, I'm sure she'll be quite happy to know she can leave. If you'd care to inform her?" Asked Beast stepping aside to give Logan access to the door.

Logan walked through the door to tell Rogue the good news.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

"Its not fair",complained Rogue.

"What's not fair?" asked Remy as he walked through the open door of Rogue and Kitty's new room.

"Ah still have to particiapte in tomorrow's danger room session", she pouted with annoyance as she began to organise her clothes in her new chest of draws.

"At least I be there non?" Said Remy as he flung himself down on her bed. Propping himself up againts the head board so he could watch her at work.

"Yeah, but its still a danger room session. I mean come on, I just got kidnapped and experimented on again!" She continued, trying to justify herself. Even though she was perfectly healed and quite able to be there tomorrow. Rogue just felt the need to try and get out of it, no matter how futile the struggle.

"I t'ink you manage chere, plus afterwards you gonna help Remy plan classes for Home Ec. The Professor told me, you going to take History and Home Ec with moi. Driver Ed don't start till second semester", Remy explained with satisfaction. He couldn't help but think, Rogue would look mighty cute in an apron.

"Oh, really, um. I dunno If you know, but ah'm a terrible cook. Ah mean bad, lahke I can't even cook toast. Maybe you should teach with someone else?" Rogue asked embarressed at terrible lack of cooking finesse.

"Then you just need private lessons from the maitre d' of the Institute", Remy replied gloatfully at his self created title.

"Maybe I do, you think you could whip use up some proper southern chicken? Ah been dyin to eat some for weeks. KFC just don't cut it", Rogue said with a laugh.

"Sure thing belle, follow the Colonel to the Kitchen", said Remy as he stroked his chin, his mind contemplating the idea of growing out his goatee.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

Please Review, I always appreciate story line ideas.

x

SarahtheRogue.


	9. Young Love

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men in anyway, shape or form. The belong to Marvel entirely. I simply write for my own pleasure. Please do not sue me.

x

A/N: Lots of fluffy Romy goodness. I made the whole rescue short. Because I just hated it. I wanted it over and to get back to the fluff I love so much. This chapter also has new characters, with dialog gasp.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

"Oh mah god", murmured Rogue as she licked her fingers clean. "That was so good".

"De girls say that all the time", Remy replied under his breathe with a chuckle.

"What ya say?" asked Rogue oblivious.

"Oh, nothin. Anyway we gotta t'ink up some up some recipes for de kids to cook up for this week", he continued as he watched her wipe her face clean, her plate showing the remains of the large amount of fried chicken she'd consumed.

How a girl could pack it away and still look so good was beyond him. Maybe she had a super human metabolism. The great fat dispenser he thought with a mental laugh. That would put Fred out of commission.

"Um, I dunno. What can twelve year olds cook? I mean we can't make it too hard", Rogue replied as she picked up her plate to empty the bones into the bin.

"Their not too bad actually, I taught 'em last year as well. You might learn something", he said. He could see from her body language that she was trying to restrain herself from throwing the plate at his head. Rogue slowly placed it in the dishwasher, she eyed off the knife but though better of it.

"Ah'll have you know, Ah'm only bad at cooking 'coz ah don't know how. Ah'm sure once ah know how, Ah'll be able to wipe the kitchen floor with your big Cajun butt", she smirked as she closed the dishwasher door closed with a nudge of her hip.

"Oh no chere, ma butt is not big. It's nice, don't you t'ink", he said as he got off his chair to turn his backside in her direction.

Rogue quickly turned and fled the room. Her last words floating out behind her, "Maybe just a little".

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

"Oh thank god, where have you been? I've been trying to organize our furniture all by myself!", huffed Kitty as Rogue walked into their room.

"Here, I'll get it", said Rogue as she grabbed the armchair Kitty had been shuffling across the floor. Rogue held it easily in her arms, despite its heavy weight.

"That is still bizzare", said Kitty as she watched Rogue make use of the super strength she'd previously absorbed.

"What is?" asked Rogue as she placed it down in the corner next to the bay windows.

"They whole, Rogue has super strength and like a bazillion other awesome powers thing. I mean come on, isn't it like weird for you. Like who has super strength that we know? And another thing, you like look different when your doing it. It totally wiggin' me out", ranted Kitty as she pulled the poster off her bed, to blue tac it to the wall above her bed. The close up of Chace Crawford smiling, would now become a permanent fixture of Kitty's half of the room.

"Ah dunno, its just feels normal. Well lahke mutant normal obviously. It lahke a lil weird, but wadda ya mean I look different?" Rogue asked as she picked the computer off the floor, and walked in over to the desk next to the wardrobe.

"Your hair, it starts looking shiny and kinda paler. I dunno its really hard to pick up on unless your paying attention. It makes you look blonde I suppose", said Kitty as she looked back at Rogues hair with a serious look on her face as she thought about it.

"That's bizarre, ah don't even know any blonde's. Well except the bitch girl, whatever her name is that came round a couple weeks back to check out the school. And ah sure as hell wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole", joked Rogue as she plugged up the monitor to the pc.

"Oh I so know what you mean, like white echh. Thats such a fashion faux pas". Said Kitty rolling her eyes.

Rogue just looked at Kitty one eyebrow raised. "This coming from the girl, who has an extreme obsession with ah'll things pink?" She teased.

"Its like totally not the same and you know it. I like pink but I don't wear it like all the time. Besides Kurt said I look good in pink, so there!" Rebutted Kitty snapping her fingers un-coordinately in front of herself.

"Ohhhh Kurt likes you in pink. Oh la la", mocked Rogue making kisses to the air in front of her.

"Oh, you ah so errrrr", said Kitty as her cheeks turned from a pale pink to bright red.

"Oh you so like him, why don't you tell him already. The poor guy can barely spit out a sentence when your around", said Rogue as she jumped onto Kitty's bed crumpling the poster of Eric Szmanda.

"Oh hey, get off", said Kitty as she grabbed at the poster Rogue was lying on. Rogue rolled onto her side to let it come loose.

"You know ah'm right. He likes you, you like him. Ah don't see whats the hold up" Rogue replied matter of fact-ly as Kitty attempted to ignore her by flattening out the creases in the poster.

"Ah, oh...I dunno. Its like when he's around, my brain just goes haywire. I've tried to bring it up, but all that came out was 'pass the ketchup'. Oh god he's just so; funny and charming." Sighed Kitty as she pressed the poster up onto the wall.

"Do you want me to ask 'em for ya?" asked Rogue as she passed Kitty more blue tac, as the top right corner fell down covering Eric's face.

"Would you?" asked Kitty as she turned around.

"Well dur, we are friends. You know some times ah wonder about you. Your supposed to be this big computer genius, then its like the nerdy-ness over takes your brain and you become a social zombie". Teased Rogue as she sat up, she grabbed the magazine next to her. ' _Anna Paquin's secret love affair'_ was the title splashed across the front page, some people are just a little obsessed she thought as she dropped it back on the bed.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you", squealed Kitty as she grabbed Rogue into a rib cracking hug.

"Owww for such a little thing, you sure are strong", muttered Rogue as she rubbed at the new pain in her sides.

"Oh boy hoo little miss miracle re-grow, you can heal yourself remember", retorted Kitty rolling her eyes again.

"You might be on to something there, I'll go ask Kurt now", said Rogue as she jumped off the bed and was ou the door in a flash before Kitty could come up with an excuse to stop her.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

"Kurt?" said Rogue as she walked down the stairs into the open plan rec room.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied, as he turned his attention away from the tv, to the two-tone haired southerner behind the couch.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, mindfully of the others in the room.

"Sure" said Kurt as he bamfed off the couch to Rogue.

x

"Whats up with that?" asked Jamie, he'd been sitting on the couch next to Kurt when they had been interrupted by Rogues appearance.

"I dunno, maybe she likes him?" replied Sam as he glanced at the too older mutants talked by the stairs.

"Oh she so does, I heard Rogue is a huge flirt. I mean have you seen her around Mr Lebeau. He is totally not interested, but that doesn't stop her". Jubilee added from the armchair. Her expression had become a little glazed over at her mention of Gambit.

"Jeez Jubes, could you be a little more obsessed much? He's like thirty or something", joked Sam.

"Oh he is not, he's only twenty four. And he's totally gorgeous. I mean come on, those eyes, the facial hair". Jubilee said with a long drawn out sigh.

Jamie stuck his finger in his open mouth, pulling faces at the though of Gambit as 'gorgeous'.

"I saw that you little twerp, your just jealous, you haven't got any facial hair yet". Yelled Jubilee.

"Were twelve Jubilee, so are you. And Mr Lebeau doesn't like you, so there", replied Jamie sticking out his toungue at her.

x

"Whats up Rogue?" asked Kurt a little worried.

"Ah was wondering If you'd like to go out with a dear friend of mine?" She began. "She's about yeigh high, a brunette, loves pink, celebrity gossip and likes one Kurt Wagner" said Rogue with a smile.

"Are you serious?" said Kurt with disbelief.

"Sure ah fuzz ball, and she wants to know if you'd like to go on a date with her". Said Rogue with a smile.

"Of course, oh thank you!" Said Kurt as he gave Rogue a big hug.

"Oh oww watch it, your girlfriend near broke something a couple of minutes ago".

"G-g-girlfriend? Wow I have a girlfriend", Kurt said with pride.

"Sure do, sigh young love", Rogue teased rolling her eyes at Kurt's awe.

x

"Oh look at that, maybe there like an item now?" Said Jubilee as Kurt and Rogue hugged.

"What are you half pints taking about?" asked Logan as he walked into the Rec room from the corridor. Sam and Jamie, were in a heated discussion with Jubilee.

"Just discussing institute gossip Mr Logan". Replied Jamie, his voice revealed his fear for their gym teacher/danger room instructor.

"It's just Logan, Jamie. And what do you mean 'institute goosip'?" asked Logan a little concern about what the tweeny kids were talking about.

"Kurt and Rogue are an item!" pipped up Jubilee in response to Logan's question.

"Huh?" was all Logan could muster in response.

"See for yourself", said Sam pointing at Rogue an Kurt on the other side of the room. Kurt was practically jumping from joy, and Rogue had a huge smile on her face.

"Ohh, well if they are its none of your business. Now get back to your movie. What is that anyway?" asked Logan as he turned his attention away from the couple to the widescreen tv.

"Iron man sir". Replied Jamie.

"What sort of person who actually wear a suit like that? Far fetched..." muttered Logan as he walked out of the room the way he'd come.

x

"Wooo calm down Kurt, I'm scared you gonna break something", said Rogue in mock teasing at Kurt's jumping.

"Whats de fuzz ball all excited about?" Asked Remy as he walked down the stairs to see Kurt bouncing around with a huge smile on his face.

"He just got himself a date with Kitty", Rogue explained.

"I gotta go change!" Kurt said suddenly as the thought struck him.

"Mon deui that smarts", said Remy as he waved his hand in front of his face to push the smell of brimstone away from his nose.

"On the subject of dates, what day you free my belle cher?" Remy purred into Rogue's ear.

"Hmm I dunno, I got a lot on my lap this week. I could pencil you in for maybe next month?" she said with sarcasm.

"I wouldn't mind having you in my lap for a week", he retorted with a smirk as her checks went red.

"You, me Saturday night. Dress nice. If you wanna date Remy, I do expect the best". Remy continued.

"Oh honey, you have no idea what wiles I hide under my soft southern exterior", she crooned as she came up close to his face. Her lips barely a few centimeters from his as she walked around him and up the stairs.

x

"She just never quits does she". Huffed Jubilee as she watched Rogue depart.

She stared as Remy ran his hand through his hair and blew out a long pent up breathe.

"Oh shut up jubes, go crackle somewhere else", said Jamie as he turned back to the tv, to watch Tony Stark and the fire extinguisher robot.

Jubilee shot fireworks at Jamie, which caused a torrent of doubles to spill out. Soon the room had several Jamie's sprawled all over the place. Each looking equally pissed.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

Review!! tell how the fluff went, not enough, just right, too much? feedback people. I love it! :)

x

SarahtheRogue.


	10. Teachers

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men in anyway, shape or form. The belong to Marvel entirely. I simply write for my own pleasure. Please do not sue me.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

Jubilee ran full pelt down the corridor, narrowly missing her fellow students in her hast. She wanted to be the first to get to class. Jubilee was usually late at to class, at best. That fact that she wanted to be earlier was for one reason only. The teacher. It was 4:50pm and Remy was teaching Home Economics at 5pm. So Jubilee continued to dart between students, nearly dropping her note book for the third time that afternoon. She round the corner and came to a skidding halt just before the door. She let out a breathe, and flattened her askew hair with her free hand before turning the knob and she stepped inside. The sight that met her was not what she had expected. Remy and Rogue stood behind the teaching counter. Rogue stood with her back to Remy as he tied a bow in the back of her apron. The large rectangular mirror suspended above the heads, placed for students to observe the bench from an ariel view. Was doing just that, but of Remy's hand pausing just a little too long on Rogue's hips.

"Ahemm", Jubilee coughed into her closed fist, more than a little annoyed at the nauseating display.

"Oh hi Jubilee, you sure ah bright and early today", said Rogue as she turned to see Jubilee in the now open doorway of the cooking room.

"Yeah I suppose", said Jubilee bluntly as she dropped her notebook on the nearest bench, which happened to be the furthest away from the front of the room.

"Don't forget next week we be in de sewing room next door for the textiles component of the class", said Remy as he flipped the collar of his shirt over the apron strap around his neck and shoulders.

"Yes Mr LeBeau", replied Jubilee as she stood at her bench as other students filed into the room around her.

"Call me Remy petite, you know how I feel 'bout formalities", said Remy as he watched the class arrive.

It was only a couple of minutes before the clock struck five.

"Okay class, welcome to Home economics. My name is Remy Lebeau and this is Rogue um..." Remy paused on his last word as he considered it. What was Rogue's last name, or first name for that matter. He only knew her codename. He'd never asked her if she'd found it out yet.

"Just Rogue", added Rogue as she heard Remy fumble over her lack of a last name.

"Yes, well for today as you can tell we will be covering the cooking half. Next week we be sewing." Said Remy a little unsure of himself.

I thought he'd done this before, thought Rogue before taking the metaphorical reigns from Remy.

"Today were going to make pizza's and trifle, and were going to be cooking it for the school's dinner tonight", said Rogue enthusiastically to her new class.

"Okay so everyone gather round so we can begin", continued Rogue as she ushered the class forward.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

"This sucks, to no end", moaned Jubilee as she dolloped more of the freshly whipped cream un-ceremonically onto another layer of the trifle.

"I thought you loved cooking", retorted Alex as he added slices of Madeira cake on top of the cream between stealing glances at Lorna and giving death stares at Bobby.

Why did I have to get stuck with Jub-head thought Alex. I'm was sixteen, why did I have to get stuck with a snotty twelve year old, while Bobby got to be partnered with Lorna. This did suck.

"Yeah but not when its just a giant Rogue-fest ick", Jubilee replied making disgusting half chocking sounds to emphasis her distaste.

"You guys it goes cake, then fruit and berries, then custard and cream", said Rogue as she noticed the un-gamely mess Jubliee and Alex had made of the fruit trifle as she patrolled the room.

"Sorry Rogue, were just a little klutzy when it comes to food", said Alex as he looked at Rogue, and how nice she looking in an apron.

Alex could see Lorna watching him talk to Rogue from the corner of his eye. Maybe this could work in his favor.

X

Remy and Lorna watched Alex as he flirted with Rogue over his trifle. Each feeling just a little vexed at the site, and for similar reasons.

Lorna turned away after Alex glanced at her, and stared down at her trifle, just in time to stop Bobby from messing it up.

"You too need more help?", asked Remy as he looked down at their work in progress on the bench.

"No I think were doing okay, as long as I can stop Bobby from adding too much cream" sighed Lorna.

Remy walked over to the front of the class room. He glanced at the timer on the counter, the pizza's were done.

"Everybody, it be de time to take the pizza's out of de oven. Can one person put the pizza on the platter, the other take the trifle and head out to the dinning room". Announced Remy as he grabbed the trifle he'd previously demonstrated with, out the fridge behind him. He walked over to Rogue, as she grabbed their pizza out of the oven. The base was perfectly crispy, and it smelled delicious.

"Not bad chere, maybe you arn't such a bad cook afterall", said Remy with a chuckle as Rogue slid the pizza expertly off the tray she held in her bare hand, seemingly oblivious to its intense heat.

"Ah told you Cajun, all it took was some time", she said with satisfaction looking down at the pizza she'd made.

"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Remy as he grabbed Rogue's hand, turning it over to look at her palm, and the burn quickly fading away.

"At first it does, but with the whole ah can use a whole bunch a powers. It just seems to happen naturally", she grabbed the platter and follow their class out the door, Remy following quickly at her heels, loving the way her hips swayed as she walked.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

"Oh my word, that was delicious. I must congratulate you, Remy and Rogue. You've finally done what I thought was impossible. You got the children to make something that actually tastes good", praised Beast before he started on a third slice of pizza.

"I must agree with Henry, this is fantastic", added Orroro as she gently cut her pizza with her knife and fork, placing another perfectly square morsle into her mouth.

"I'm surprised, they didn't very well in P.E today", muttered Logan a few seats down on the teachers table.

"What do you mean?" asked Rogue, as she took a sip of her glass of coke.

"They can't work together, they younger ones complain that their left out of danger room sessions. And the older ones think their above the rest. Their all just a bunch of brats", continued Logan, as he skewed another slice of pizza with his middle claw. Scott who sat opposite him, had a look of displeasure on his face. Thinking about where and whom Logan's claws had been through. Hardly sanitary.

"Whay don't ya just put 'em in the danger room together, let 'em duke it out?" asked Rogue.

"That might be an excellent way to resolve their issues, good thinking Rogue", Professor Xavier responded, as his brain calculated the possibilities.

"So tomorrow, how about we skip the classes, and give them a day they won't forget?" asked Logan, his mind thinking up the best way to torture these kids.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

"Man teachers are lame, even mutant ones", muttered Pietro with distane, at being made to sit with the children. He was one of the oldest students, but unlike the others, wasn't considered teacher material. They'd even decided to make Kitty a teacher. Kitty the flake; was being made a computer science teacher at the last minute. But Pietro wasn't responsible enough to watch some brats and teach them from a book.

"Oh get over yourself Quicksilver, just because your twenty, doesn't exactly make you any better than us. We all know your dying to be one of them", retorted Rahne.

"She's right old boy, you ain't no spring chicken anymore", said John as he clicked his zippo lighter cap, on and off repeatedly.

"Would you quit it with that thing, its annoying as hell", said Pietro with annoyance at John's habit.

"Whatever, just stop being such a sulk about not being a teacher and get over it already", replied John as he slipped the lighter back into his flannelet shirt pocket.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

"Rogue could I talk to you for a second?" asked Jean after dinner.

"Yeah whats up Jean? asked Rogue as they walked out into the deserted corridor.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something I saw earlier today. I'm just goin to say it, Kurt and Kitty were kissing. Now I heard you and Kurt were an item from Logan, but I thought you should know. Its unlike Kurt to act this way. I'm very surprised at his behavior". explained Jean as gently as possible.

"Huh? Ah'm not an 'item' with Kurt, whay would Logan think that?" asked Rogue almost laughing at the idea of her and Kurt being a couple. I mean that would be the worse match ever.

"What, so you and Kurt arn't...

"Not even, yesterday I talked to him, to organize a date between him and Kitty. Obviously they couldn't wait till then", said Rogue with a laugh at the thought of those too making out in secret.

"Oh that's a relief, Logan was really worried about how you would react. I think he cares for you, in a fatherly way I suppose", said Jean as she glanced back into the dinning room at Logan picking up the dishes off the table.

"Seems like you care for him ah bit too from the look on yah face", said Rogue as she watched Jeans expression soften as she watched him.

"I don't know what you mean, I mean as team mates yes, but ah -um, I have to go", stumbled Jean before she turn and left Rogue in the corridor.

"What was all that about? asked Remy as he joined her in the corridor, they began to walk down towards the rec room for an after dinner movie.

"Seems like love is in the air around here", said Rogue. "Ah think Jeanie has a little crush on Logan, also I think Alex is a little in love with Lorna. He glanced at her maybe a hundred times today during class", she continued.

"I'd 'ave to agree wit you there, love is in de air. I think Lorna be crushing on Alex too, but Bobby seems pretty keen on her too from the way he was layin' down the lines", said Remy as he placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked, trying to be casual about it.

He took his arm down only a few seconds later, as they reached the rec room. They grabbed a seat on the couch, next to Bobby. Who was juggling balls of ice in front of Lorna, who seemed only midly impressed.

"Young love", whispered Rogue into Remy's ear, at Bobbys display of skill.

"He ain't the only one" replied Remy in an undertone, inaudible to anyone.

"What?" asked Rogue, turning her attention away from Orroro who had been putting of the DVD.

"Nothin' chere, I was just thinkin' bout tomorrow and all the fun we going to have", he said as he sat back letting his shoulders relax into the couch. He was asleep by the time the title screen had finished, his head slumped against Rogue's shoulder.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

"Wake up, Gumbo", said Logan as he punched Remy in the arm. His special way of letting Remy know it was time to get up.

"Oh, what was that for?" asked Remy as he blearily opened his eyes, he was lying in bed fully dressed, albeit minus the boots.

"Its time for some child torturing, we need you down there", said Logan as he turned to leave.

"How'd I get to my room?" asked Remy, not remembering going to bed. He'd been on the couch last night.

"I think Rogue carried you, a bit embarrassing for a man such as yourself", Logan said with an evil laugh as he left the room to head down to the danger room session.

"Merde", muttered Remy as he jumped out of bed. He quickly tore off his shirt and picked a clean one off the floor and he was out the door, pulling his boots on as he ran/hopped down the corridor.

He passed Jubilee on his way, who looked a little shocked at the sight of Remy were only a pair of jeans as he flew past her. His muscles looking well toned, even in the uneven dark light of the corridors down lights.

"This must be heaven", she whispered to herself.

XxXx

xXxXxXx

XxXx

You guys know they drill, feedback! I know not much Romy, but If i make it all romy all the time, its going to get stale and too stereotyped. I'm trying to expand their world as I define their relationship. Please let me know if you pick up any reference errors. I forget sometimes. :)

x

Sarahtherogue.


End file.
